


Pyrexia

by Shortsnout



Series: An Omega's Retinue [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Confusion, Delirium, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Sexual Content, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: Ignis and Gladio both know that Noctis is on the cusp of his first heat and nervous about the implications of it. When their Omega barges in late to peace talks between Lucis and Niflheim, they are shocked to see that not only has Noctis succumbed to his hormones without any sort of lead up to it, but Noctis doesn't recognise them, instead reaching out towards Ravus.'I think I'll give you a gift. I can smell you're close to entering a heat. Your first one? Let us skip all the build-up and jump straight to the main event shall we?'A scalding palm pressed into his breastbone and Noctis felt a hook under his skin, a tugging at the core of his chest, pressure between his lungs.Heat licked his skin. He couldn't breathe.He needed.Set directly after Misfits. Can be read alone if you accept Noctis, Gladio and Ignis are in an established relationship.





	Pyrexia

### Pyrexia

Gladio halted mid-swing as he recognised the scent, the pause allowing his sparring partner to take advantage and knock him off his feet. He laughed it off, telling the other Crownsguard to take five as he went to investigate. 

Noctis paced in a circle, blocking the training room doorway, muttering to himself.

'Was I expecting you?' Gladio questioned as he approached.

'Sparring. Now,' Noctis barked, stalking away, expecting Gladio to follow him.

'Wait- what happened?' Gladio could almost see the anger flowing off Noctis in dark, ominous waves. The Omega didn't look back, snatching a wooden practice sword from the wall, ripping off his tailored jacket and throwing it to the floor.

The shield had no time to react, Noctis appearing above him in a flurry of sparks, yelling a battle cry. Years of training made Gladio's reaction time fast, his own wooden sword held above his head in a counter, the force of Noctis's blow rippling down into his arm.

Shit. 

The last time Gladio had seen Noctis take out his aggression in the training room had been when Ignis had pissed him off for getting on his case. 

Something had upset him.

No.

Gladio looked up at the furious set to Noctis's jaw, the way his eyes were cold and sharp.

Someone had wounded him.

He grunted as Noctis swept behind him, getting a blow to the back of Gladio's knees. They threatened to buckle. Other Crownsguard came to observe, for many of them it was the first time seeing their Crown Prince in action. Gladio didn't allow himself to be distracted by the heckles, the gasps at the ferocity of Noctis's warp strikes. 

Gladio was concentrating on trying to get Noctis to slow, to subdue him. This was dangerous, sparring out of aggression meant Noctis wasn't thinking straight, and when the brat wasn't thinking straight...

'Noct, stop!' He grunted, fingers clamping around the Omega's wrist. Noctis was slippery, easily breaking the hold and warping away.

'Fight me!' Noctis demanded. 'Stop defending yourself and fight back, or I'll go fight one of them!' He gestured towards the Crownsguard. 

'Gods damn it Noct, stop trying to attack me and tell me what's wrong. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep on.'

Gladio was forced to his knee by the next strike, teeth gritting as he held the sword above his head with both hands.

'Hurt myself? Why? because I'm a poor, defenceless Omega?' Noctis spat, flinging away the sword and attacking Gladio with his feet instead. 

'The hell's that gotta do with anything?' Gladio snarled, deflecting a kick with his forearm, swearing at the pain from the impact. 'That's gonna bruise,' he grumbled, looking up at his intended mate. 

Noctis was panting, his trembling hands clenched into fists.

Gladio tried to work out what would have Noctis so upset when the warp strikes began again in earnest. If it were any other day, Gladio would have been proud. They were flawless, executed with power and precision. If Noctis had been using a real sword, Gladio would have been cut to ribbons. Instead, the shield watched, trying to grab a hold of his charge, shouting at him to stop. 

Terror enveloped Gladio's heart when the inevitable happened.

High in the air, Noctis's magic succumbed to fatigue, his warp broken off mid-strike, leaving Noctis helpless as he fell. 

Gladio was already running when the other Crownsguard shouted cries of alarm. Noctis slammed into his outstretched arms, both of them colliding with the floor in a painful tangle of limbs. 

'You idiot! How many times I gotta tell you not to rely on warps! You could of broke something!' Gladio shook the Omega, fingers tight on Noctis's shoulders. Noctis wouldn't look at him, body still rigid by paralysis from overuse. 

Gladio accepted the potion they kept in the training halls for emergencies, pushing it into Noctis's hand and crushing his fingers over it. Noctis flinched as his body began to move, struggling out of Gladio's hold. Scrambling to his feet, he looked down at Gladio, his eyes glimmering with frustrated tears before storming off.

'They always did say Omegas were emotional wrecks,' someone whispered.

The shield whirled around, teeth bared, his growl a whip crack in the silence. It was an unspoken rule between the three of them. No displays of affection in public, none of them wanting to make their courtship widely known, but Gladio wasn't going to have another Alpha talk about his intended that way.

'That Omega, is the prince, the one you've sworn to serve. Either you respect him, or be tried for treason,' Gladio threatened. 

The Alpha muttered his apology and the Crownsguard scattered, resuming their training exercises. 

Gladio stomped his way over to his bag on the bench, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial without looking.

'What's up with Noct?' he snapped as a greeting, not liking the silence he received in return.

'The meeting today...it is as His Majesty predicted,' Ignis sighed. Gladio could hear the scrape of a chair across the floor, the advisor's heavy fall into it. 'With the Niflheim envoys visit tomorrow there are council members that believe bartering a royal Omega is our best course of action.'

'Shit...' 

'His Majesty was adamant we do no such thing...' Ignis went silent. 

'Igs?'

'Then it got brutal. There are those that question Noctis's gender. That he cannot rule, that he does not want what is best for the people...' Ignis paused and Gladio could hear the rumbling growl in the back of Ignis's throat.

'Gladio...it was heinous to watch. They accused him of being pathetic, useless, that the only way he could possibly serve Lucis is to be mated off to a Niflheim Alpha. I...I lost my temper.'

Gladio sank onto the bench.

'Oh Six.'

He couldn't remember the last time Ignis had truly lost his temper, it was unthinkable that the stoic Alpha would do so in a council meeting. 

'Despite the vile words, Noctis handled himself well. Not only defending himself but reassuring some of them. It is the more...hot-headed Alphas that are not being silenced.'

'What do we do?' Gladio hated the way his voice broke, the way he sought out Ignis's reassurance.

'It was a discussion in futility, the council have no way of knowing what Niflheim's peace terms will be. Regardless, King Regis will not allow Noctis to be mated with a Niflheim Alpha,' Ignis spoke with confidence, reassuring Gladio's doubts.

'The brat was a mess, Iggy. He demanded we spar, well I say spar, attack is more like it. He got paralysed mid-warp, I had to sprint to catch him so he didn't break his damn neck!' 

There was silence on the line.

'I'll take these documents home, meet you at Noct's?'

'Leaving now.' 

*** 

Ignis called Noctis's name as he entered the apartment. The prince's shoes were haphazardly thrown in the entryway, which reassured Ignis more than he cared to admit. Noctis was home, he was safe. 

The living room was drenched in shadows. He could hear the faint sound of the shower running, and Ignis paced the middle of the room in a circle, debating what to do. His hands fretted with his shirt, pulling it tight, smoothing out wrinkles from general day to day use.

He tutted under his breath, stomping into the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine,

It wasn't as though they hadn't seen each other naked. Ignis and Gladio had both been intimate with their intended Omega, but neither had crossed that final boundary, all of them wanting to wait until Noctis's heat, their bonding to so.

Reaching up to wrench his tie out of its knot, Ignis padded to the bathroom, lingering by the doorway, hand on the handle. First and foremost was Noctis's wellbeing, seeing the Omega naked wasn't going to turn Ignis into a starved beast.

No matter how much he wanted to be with him.

'Noctis?' Poking his head through the door, Ignis wasn't affronted with steam as he was expecting. 

'Heavens Noctis!' 

Noctis was under the spray, still fully dressed, knuckles pressed into a dent in the tiles. 

Ignis tugged him out, alarmed to feel the prince chilled to the bone. The shower was freezing, and as he ushered Noctis towards him a trickle of blood flowed from his hand. The wound wasn't deep, but Ignis wrapped a flannel around it before he did anything else. 

'What on Eos are you thinking!' Ignis scolded, efficiently stripping him of his clothes, wrapping a warm towel around him and fetching another to rub over dark hair. 'You're going to make yourself sick!' 

Noctis didn't look up at him once as he was rubbed down, Ignis trying to warm him, still alarmed at how cold he was, the blue tinge to his lips.  
'Noctis?' His alarmed tone finally had Noctis looking at him, eyes glazed.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'Was trying to cool down.'

'From your fight with Gladio?' Ignis stopped rubbing, pushing Noctis's fringe out of the way, pressing his lips to Noctis's hairline.

'Is he...mad?'

'Not at you. Go put some warm clothes on and then come sit at the dining table.' He encouraged Noctis out with a tap to his lower back.

The Omega went without a word. It made Ignis feel heartsick, his mate forced to bear burdens such as this. He did everything he could to shield Noctis from it, to make his days full of happiness and love. Ignis looked down at the floor.

Noctis couldn't escape the mantle of Lucis.

None of them could.

***

Noctis sat across from Ignis, hot chocolate clasped in sweater paws. Gladio's hoodie was far too big, but it was warm, and the Omega had buried his nose in it, calming himself with Gladio's scent.

'I know today was awful...' Ignis began. He was distracted by the way those blue eyes looked fatigued, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 'Noctis?' He reached across the table, brushing his knuckles across Noctis's, mindful of the plaster he had applied to the wound.

'I feel weird,' Noctis mumbled, still not moving.

Despite his concern, Ignis felt his pulse leap. He took a deep breath through his nose, hoping that Noctis was close to his first heat, the one that would finally cement their bond. He pulled his own jumper from the back of his chair, left there from the other night, subtly passing it to Noctis. He smiled when he saw the Omega take it without thinking, fingers stroking the fabric, testing the softness.

He made a note to tell Gladio that the Noctis appeared to be in the primary stages of nesting, that now more than ever he needed them to watch him, they needed to keep other Alphas away, that he was vulnerable. 

It was bad timing, as these things often were.

'It might be your heat approaching,' Ignis tried for a light-hearted tone, but there was a desperate need there.

'Already?' Noctis finally looked at him, eyes panicked. 

'I thought you were ready for this?' Ignis kept his voice soft. 

'I am, I mean, I know it's going to happen whether I want it to or not, the heat I mean, not the...you know.' Noctis set his mug down with a thud, pushing it away from him. He looked up, but wouldn't meet Ignis's eye.

'Can I speak to you as my advisor and not an intended mate?'

'Of course, but it is rather difficult to tear the two apart. I will do my best. What is concerning you, Your Highness?' He set his own drink down, aching to reach across the table and hold Noctis's hands in his own. Instead, he steepled his fingers together and rested his chin on them. 

'Do you think...that I'll make a good king one day?'

'I don't see why not. You are young, still naive to the way in which the world works, yet I believe you have the people's best interests at heart. I've never doubted you'll be a good ruler, Noctis, when the time comes.' 

'Is mating for love the wrong decision?'

'What?' Ignis felt the words like punches to his stomach and he masked it, hiding his sudden fear that Noctis was changing his mind. Ignis couldn't disguise anger in his tone, the way his jaw tensed.

'You promised me that nothing would get in the way of your duties to the throne. Now, I'm asking you as the prince. Am I making a mistake in bonding with people for love?'

'It is impossible for me to answer that.' 

Noctis shoved himself away from the table, chair clattering to the floor. He paced around the living room, teeth embedded in his lower lip. Abruptly he stopped, glaring at Ignis. 

'If Niflheim is at our throats, people dying, losing their homes, my people Ignis, shouldn't we be considering alternatives to the peace treaty?'

Ignis did feel proud of his young charge, attempting to be mature, to self-sacrifice, thinking of his people before himself. 

'By offering them a royal Omega?' 

'Yeah.'

'Noctis, it would not make any difference. If anything it might give them an advantage.'

Noctis paused. 'What do you mean?' 

They both stiffened as they heard the door opening, Gladio's shoes hitting the floor. 'Damn traffic,' they both heard him grumble.

'What's going on?' Gladio only had to look at them both.

'I believe this is something we all need to discuss. Sit if you would, Gladio.' 

Ignis took a deep breath to clear his head. Anger wasn't the way forward here. 

'Giving yourself to a Niflheim Alpha will not fix our problems.' 

'Wait! Are you fucking serious!' Gladio halted on his way to the table, whipping around to stare down at Noctis, who suddenly looked very small in the shield's hoodie.

'It's for the best.' Noctis held his high, meeting Gladio's gaze. 'If I can bring peace, stop the skirmishes, the fights, the slaughter, isn't that what a king should do? Rather than mating the only two Alphas I know!' 

'You better change your answer or I'm walking out of here.' Gladio stalked forward, invading Noctis's space.

'Hold it, Gladio,' Ignis was hesitant to let things continue.

'Why? Because you've been waiting so long for my heat? So you can finally have sex with me?' Noctis lashed out, shoving Gladio. 'That's all you want, isn't it? What any Alpha wants, sex with an Omega!' 

Ignis leapt forward, anticipating Gladio's explosion, but the shield did nothing, accepting Noctis's hits to the chest, not resisting or restraining him. 

'That's all I'm good for, isn't it? The only benefit to having an Omega ruler, I'll go into heat and fuck whichever Alpha the council decide to mate me with. Not like I'm going to be able to fight them off, is it? I can't defend myself!' 

'Noctis-' Ignis began.

'You're scared,' Gladio whispered, the anger gone from him, his tone gentle.

Noctis froze fists on Gladio's chest. He hesitated for a moment before they turned into claws, fisting the shield's top. Noctis's eyes screwed shut, his head hung low.

'Noctis, listen to me.' Ignis placed his hand on Noctis's back, moving in soothing circles.

'I know what happened today was awful. The council members that attacked you, they had no right to say what they did. Even if you were to mate with a Niflheim Alpha it would not help Insomnia. I commend you for looking at your options, at what is best for your people, but this isn't the way.'

Ignis felt Noctis's back shudder under his touch, could see the tears pattering the floor.

'Niflheim would sign a treaty, and as soon as you were mated they could easily command you to sign another, to give Insomnia over. As your advisor, not your friend I would tell you it's not a viable course of action.'

'Honestly?' Noctis looked up at him, gaze imploring.

'I will always tell you the truth, no matter how much it hurts either of us.' Ignis braced himself as Noctis threw his arms around his neck. 'The council members are sick of war, dear heart. Fear can twist intentions.' He gripped Noctis behind the knees, swinging him up into a hold, rubbing his nose over Noctis's neck, both to reassure and to determine if Noctis truly was entering his first heat.

Gladio followed them both to the sofa, pulling Noctis's legs over his lap as they settled down.

'Sorry, Gladio.' Noctis looked up at his shield, tears clumping his lashes.

'You coulda just talked to me. It's bullshit Noct. Iggy's right, people are just desperate to have the war over, they ain't thinking straight.' His hand came down on Noctis's head and ruffled affectionately. 

'There is something we need to address though,' Ignis began, tightening his arms around his charge. 'Your heat is something that is going to happen Noctis, and I do believe it will be soon.'

Gladio's nostrils flared, and he leant forward, nose pressed into Noctis's neck, breathing deep. Noctis knocked him away with a playful grumble.

'What are you scared of?' Ignis asked.

Noctis immediately clammed up, hands retreating into his sleeves, arms folding over his chest. 

'Come on, brat, you need to trust us on this. I know talking can be tough.' Gladio rubbed his hand up and down Noctis's calf.

'Communication is important. Especially in circumstances such as ours.' 

There was a long pause from Noctis. He shifted on Ignis's lap, wriggling off to sit between them both, surrounding himself with his pack. Eventually, he spoke, and both Alphas had to strain to hear.

'Being out of control.' 

'Heats don't suddenly strike without warning,' Ignis spoke, not missing the way Noctis's gaze flickered to Gladio.

Honestly. Gladio could be more of a hindrance than help.

'What did you tell him?' Ignis demanded, his frustration at the shield bubbling over.

Gladio rubbed his hand over his face, looking ashamed. 'The truth, that in a heat he'll be more vulnerable to an Alpha, that the nif's would use it to their advantage.'

'That I'd spread my legs and welcome them,' Noctis muttered.

'What!' Ignis spat, twisting in his seat to glower. 

'I know,' Gladio closed his eyes. 'I was fighting with my own demons.'

Ignis exhaled through his nose, calming his temper.

Gladio would face his wrath later.

The shield nodded, accepting his fate. They needed to focus on Noctis for the moment. 

'When Omegas enter heat it is not instantaneous, Noctis. You'll have a few days of feeling uncomfortable and we will know and be able to act accordingly. You won't suddenly be struck by it one day. After a few days, you'll succumb to your body's urges to mate, that is when you will lose control and we will be here.'

Noctis glared at Gladio, 'So why did you say...'

'Gladio, no matter how crudely he phrased it, is not wrong. If you were with another Alpha at the time your full heat kicks in, you will be vulnerable and willing to mate with that Alpha, regardless of who he or she was.'

'Gods why did I have to be an Omega!' Noctis spat. 'You want to know why I'm scared, this, right here.' He jabbed his hand into this chest. ' I could end up betraying Insomnia, my people because I'm gonna be so horny I'll fuck whichever Alpha I find? Why couldn't I just go on heat suppressants? Other Omegas do!' 

'You're not other Omegas, brat. Most of us have control over our instincts, we won't claim an Omega unless both parties have agreed beforehand. Heats make people forget their logical sides. You're too important to be unmated.'

'I know,' Noctis scowled. 'Who knows what some power-hungry bastard will do to get the throne. An Alpha can order me to do whatever they want, that's what all this _mate Noctis quickly_ meant wasn't it?'

'Alphas can only order their bonded mates, Noctis, and we have sworn to you we will never do so unless your life is in danger. We can sway Omegas to our will, but it's an abuse of power. Besides, you're too stubborn to be influenced.' Ignis smiled. 

'I'll be...vulnerable against you. Against you both.' 

'You have nothing to fear, Noctis. We do not forget what we are to you, to Insomnia, we will not betray your trust.' Ignis felt a little sprout of melancholy grow in his mind. 'If that...if that is still correct to assume you want us as your mates?'

'Ignis,' Noctis's voice caught and he leant closer to the Alpha. Ignis startled as Noctis wiped his thumbs under his glasses, blue eyes up close. 'Guys...' Noctis's voice cracked and he grabbed them both to him, burying himself in their arms. 'I'm sorry.'

Ignis looked over Noctis's head at Gladio, saw the same misery in his features.

'I don't want you...either of you to think that. Gods, what kind of a mate am I? I didn't want to hurt either of you, I just need to know that I'm not being selfish, that I can be a good ruler.' 

'Why do you only see weakness where there is strength? Yes, Alphas are physically stronger, quicker in reflexes, but Omegas are not weak Noctis.' Ignis held Gladio's hand in his own as they pressed it over Noctis's chest. 'It is only when you are in heat that you become vulnerable, that is why you have us, to guard you through these times.'

'You're so quick to label yourself as weak you forget you're royalty. You're from the line of Lucis Caelum's, wielding power that no one else can. An Armiger, warping, creating protection shields to keep people out, control the elements... can I do that? Can Ignis?'

Noctis shook his head. 

'You'll help me...with it?' Noctis's lower lip trembled as though afraid they would say no.

'Noctis... if you truly want to wait till another heat...we can try and find a way around it.' Ignis didn't know any options available to him, but he would try damn it. Perhaps if he and Gladio took it in shifts to watch over Noctis until his next heat? He didn't want to propose the idea of locked rooms, although the idea had merit.

'Stop it, Ignis.' Noctis flicked him on the forehead. 'I want this, I want both of you. My fears are just running away with me is all. Sorry for making you both worry.' Noctis yawned, snuggling closer to both of them. 'Try being gentle with me though, you big brute,' he teased Gladio, looking at him with sleepy eyes.

'Even if you beg for it otherwise, baby?' Gladio flirted straight back, joining his lips with Noctis's. It was chaste, closed mouth and over within a few seconds. 

'You'll look after me though? Right, Iggy?' Noctis gave Ignis the same treatment.

Ignis smiled into the kiss, carding his fingers through Noctis's hair.

'Always.'

***

'He out for the count?' Gladio questioned, waiting for Ignis to check and nod. 'I'll put him in his bed, he'll be more comfortable there.' He carried Noctis to his room, leaving his hoodie on him, slipping the Omega between the sheets. Noctis murmured as Gladio tucked the blankets around him, his hand reaching out.

'Shh, go back to sleep,' Gladio whispered, clasping the hand to kiss the back of it.

'...you Gladio,' Noctis mumbled.

He smiled against Noctis's hand, leaning down to brush his lips against the corner of Noctis's eye.

'Love you too, brat.'

Ignis was making coffee when Gladio returned, and he fell heavily onto the sofa, folding his arms over his chest.

'You make sure he was taking contraception?' Gladio muttered.

'Of course. He is too young to bear, Gladio.' Gladio could hear the words that went unsaid, the idea that Noctis might one day give them a child. Ignis's expression mirrored his own, the idea of a child, an heir to the throne made something raw and primal surge, scary in its intensity. 

Hooking his thumbs in his belt loops, Gladio whistled, once, low and deep. 

'Tell me what's wrong,' Ignis held a steaming mug to him, and Gladio nodded his thanks, placing it on the floor beside him.

'Saw through me, did you? Think Noct, noticed?'

'He's too caught up in what happened at the council meeting, what the morning will bring. It's a lot for him all at once, don't judge him too harshly.'

'It scared me... that he would even consider leaving us,' Gladio admitted, resting his hands on his knees.

'That wasn't Noctis talking, damn bastards.' 

Gladio glanced up at Ignis, surprised to hear the man swearing.

'I regret...what I told him before. It feels like I've scared him into mating us... I know,' he held up his hand interrupting Ignis's protests. 'I know he wants to, but I was a dick to him about it. I was twisted up in my own feelings for him and my fears.'

'You could have handled that better.' 

'I hate that it's like this for him. Heats and ruts are a part of life, Ignis. He's terrified of his.'

'He's fearful of surrendering control, of losing who he is. Noctis has been brought up as an Alpha and royalty on top of that. It goes against everything he's been taught, the core principles of who he is. He trusts us, but he hasn't just got himself to think of.'

'Mating is supposed to be a cause for celebration...I've been waiting for this...not the sex-'

'I know,' Ignis was quick to reassure. 'He'll be safer, we can look after him better...and...he'll finally be ours. I've been waiting for it too.'

Gladio wanted it more than anything in the world. Coming home to Noctis, standing by his side, having a family together. It was domestic, it was sappy, fluffy and ridiculous.

It was perfect.

'Although, you've burdened him with extra pressure. Honestly, Gladio. What were you thinking? Telling Noctis something as crude as that?'

'I know, I know.' Gladio picked up his coffee, hiding behind the act of drinking it to avoid Ignis's withering stare. 'Look, it's like I said before. I was scared some dickhead was gonna get his grubby mitts on Noctis, that I wasn't going to be strong enough to shield him from his heats.'

'And you believed telling Noctis to mate as soon as possible was for the best.'

'Get off my back, Iggy. The king had just told us to mate with Noctis, with the prince damn it. I didn't think I was the right person for him, that if he wasn't mated when he went into a heat that I wouldn't be able to fight my own impulses for him.'

Ignis said nothing for a long moment, reaching down to retrieve his own coffee. 

'Well, it is done now. It explains why he is nervous though. Although, we might be over thinking the whole issue.'

Gladio waited for Ignis to continue, draining his mug and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

'I'm assuming you've been intimate with others before?' Ignis asked.

'Not an Omega, no.' 

Ignis understood the unspoken.

'Noctis hasn't been with anyone, Alpha, Beta or Omega. This will be his first time. You didn't get nervous the first time?' 

'Course I did, didn't you?'

'I wouldn't know,' Ignis gave a wry smile.

Gladio had already guessed as much. 'It took him a long time to come around to the idea of doing things with us in the first place. Weeks, didn't it?'

Ignis nodded.

'Ah man, poor kid. We should've just had sex before he went into heat, would have taken the pressure off all this. Sex is just sex.'

'It's not when you're bonding with a life mate. I've read bonding with an Omega is rather intense. To Noctis and I, this heat is about more than sex.' Ignis rose from the sofa, empty cups in hand as he walked to the kitchen to rinse them under the sink.

'Come on, don't be like that. This is important to me too, this heat with Noctis isn't about sex, you know that right?' Gladio felt a sliver of sorrow worm into his chest, Noctis's earlier words corroding a hole into his soul.

_That's all you want, isn't it? What any Alpha wants, sex with an Omega._

'If I thought otherwise I would have fought you for him.' Ignis came back into the room, hand on his hip. 'Go join Noctis, I'll be with you both in a moment.'

'Don't stay up late.' Gladio took the offered hand, allowing Ignis to pull him to his feet.

'I'm just reviewing the documents for the meeting tomorrow.' Ignis accepted the brush of Gladio's jaw against his own with a smile, pushing him towards the bedroom. 

Gladio washed up in the bathroom first, stripping his clothes off and leaving them besides Noctis's in the laundry basket. He heard the shuffling of Ignis's papers as he walked back through the living room, yawning in response to Ignis's muttered good night.

Noctis hadn't moved from where Gladio had put him down, his breaths rhythmic and soft. He settled down on his side of the bed, turning on his side, facing Noctis. 

'You don't need to be scared. Me and Ignis are here for you.' Gladio didn't know what to say, but he needed to say something. 

The Omega didn't move, his chest still rising and falling in deep, even breaths. 

'Pleasant dreams, brat.' He shuffled closer, curling an arm over Noctis's stomach, tugging the sleep pliant body toward him, grinning as Noctis shifted around so his back was against Gladio's chest, leaning against him. It was only when he felt another arm curl around Noctis's waist, a slim hand bumping against Gladio's stomach that the Alpha allowed himself to sleep.

*** 

'Well now, aren't you the Citadel's best-kept secret. A royal Omega caught off his guard,' Noctis spun at the oozing, oily voice.

'Easy, easy, I mean no harm.'

'And, you are?' Noctis eased out of his fighting stance, taking in the man's strange clothes, the hat on his head. He had to be part of the Niflheim envoys. The meeting hadn't started yet, Noctis was on his way there now.

'No one of importance.'

'If you were no one of importance you wouldn't be inside the Citadel. Can I help you get somewhere?' Noctis kept his voice cordial, ignoring the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. Unease seeped into the marrow of his bones. Regardless of Noctis's instincts to flee he had to play his role as prince and dutiful host.

'My, my aren't we accommodating. I was indeed attempting to find the audience chamber and found myself led astray by the most mouth-watering scent. I assume that was you?' The man bowed, waving his hand forward, indicating Noctis should walk ahead.

'I wouldn't know how I smell, you'd need to ask my mates,' Noctis growled, gesturing for the auburn-haired man to follow him. 

The man snickered at the rebuttal, setting Noctis's teeth on edge as he followed Noctis through the dark corridors. 

Drautos was in charge of his security today, Gladio being needed for guard duty within the hall. It had caused a heated agreement between Clarus and Gladio on the phone this morning, the shield arguing his place was with Noct, but had submitted to his dad's ruling. 

The Kingsglaive were stronger, faster and able to use magic.

Drautos had been easy enough to convince Noctis could walk freely without an escort. They had both agreed he didn't need a guard to walk the Citadel's halls, not with the more dangerous Niflheim enemy within. 

Noctis could feel unease prickling along his skin.

Where was everyone? With the envoys in the audience chamber, the Citadel should have been crawling with security. 

'I see you are yet unmarked. Still in the courtship stages?' The man drawled, taking a glance at Noctis's neck.

He resisted the urge to clap his hands over his skin, frowning. 'I'm sure there are more interesting things to discuss than my personal relationships.'

'On the contrary, the in and outs of the prince's relationships are all anyone can talk about in Insomnia.' The Alpha fell into step beside him and he could feel the man's scent trying to overwhelm him, to dominate him, his voice a commanding allure that his body felt it should listen to.

Noctis brushed it off, holding his breath and lengthening his stride. His head began to feel foggy, the corridors merging into one endless labyrinth. He shook his head. Noctis knew the Citadel like the back of his hand, there was no way he was lost.

'You're not like other Omegas, I'll give you that,' the man laughed, 'It'll be more fun this way.'

'Was there something you wanted from me?' Noctis halted, standing his ground and staring down the stranger. Politeness only stretched so far.

'Oh, you've got some fire to you, excellent! No, don't mind my ramblings, surely you must be used to this, Alphas vying for your attention?'

'I had people vying for my attention before I presented, and I'll tell you what I told them, thanks but no thanks,' Noctis spat. 

'Ah, but things are different now, instead of Omegas being presented to you, as a bid for a royal Alpha's attention, the shoe is on the other foot as it were, and you are the one to be offered.' The man shifted closer, skin crinkling at the edges of his cold amber eyes, finding something hilarious about the situation. 

Growing closer, Noctis could smell something underlying the Alpha scent, a nauseating syrup tartness. It made Noctis's stomach twist.

'My father will not mate me off. My gender isn't a state secret and it won't be used to as a bargaining chip for a mating.' Noctis folded his arms over this chest, smug, ignoring the man's taunts. 

'Is that so? Given the position you are in, your standing and your country, do you believe that to be the best for your people?' Noctis recoiled from the man's finger stroking his cheek.

'In what way?'

Doubt crept into his mind. 

'Niflheim is advancing on your city, many of the outside towns have already fallen to imperial rule, I thought the king, or future king, lived for his people, to serve, to protect. I know that Omegas cannot always understand-'

'I understand perfectly. I know what's best for my people, I will protect them, regardless of my position,' Noctis snarled.

'Oh, I have no doubt about that, _little Omega_.' 

The air left his lungs in a painful rush. He felt a spreading burning pain from where his head collided with the wall.

The Alpha leered, not lust in his gaze, but sick satisfaction, the look of a hunter locating its prey. 

Noctis reached for the crystal, his magic, willing a weapon to form.

Nothing happened.

He couldn't feel anything. Not the crystal. Not his magic.

Nothing.

'And here I thought revenge was going to be simple.'

Terror swamped him. Noctis wheezed as the hand on his throat squeezed. His fingernails drew blood from the Alpha's strong hands, his feet pummelling his chest, unfelt and unnoticed. 

'Think about this if you will, perhaps being bid off to a Niflheim Alpha is the best bargaining chip your city has to offer us, it might be the very thing to bring peace to you all.' 

He pressed against Noctis, running his nose over his neck. There was nothing he could do, the Alpha wasn't budging, he had the upper hand and Noctis was held ransom to his mercy. He tried to snarl, to buck the Alpha off. His mind screamed for his intended mates, pleading with them to find him.

The edges of his vision darkened. 

'I think I'll give you a gift. I can smell you're close to entering a heat. Your first one? Let us skip all the build-up and jump straight to the main event shall we?'

A scalding palm pressed into his breastbone and Noctis felt a hook under his skin, a tugging at the core of his chest, pressure between his lungs. 

Heat licked his skin. He couldn't breathe. 

He needed.

'Oh no,' he heard a chuckling, felt pinpricks of pain as fingers clamped over his shoulders. 'I don't want you, little Omega. But I'll enjoy watching your torment. Let's hope you get to your mates before a Niflheim Alpha finds you. Oh, I've just had a marvellous idea!' 

Noctis felt a thud between his eyes, the world lurching underneath him. He swore he could see stars, bursts of illumination spinning around his skull. 

'Don't destroy yourself too quickly now, I've waited years for this after all.'

***

Ignis shifted on his feet, his eyes meeting Gladio's across the meeting hall. Noctis often flirted with boundary lines between being bad-mannered and cheeky, but was never deliberately inconsiderate, despite Gladio's teasing he was a brat. Ignis might have pleaded, begged and dragged Noctis to state events, barely getting there on time, but Noctis knew his duty to uphold.

He was never late.

King Regis shifted in his seat, his gaze his right, to the chair usually occupied by Noctis, or Ignis in his stead. The emptiness was a mockery to the Niflheim envoys. Clarus shifted against the wall, hand tightening at the sword at his side, his gaze flicking from the empty chair and then to the Marshal.

Cor's eyes hadn't left Ravus's chair since the Alpha had sat down, nervous about his presence. 

The former prince of Tenebrae remained quiet throughout the proceedings, his disdainful gaze refusing to meet with King Regis's, instead sifting through the documents, clearly uninterested. Ravus wasn't here to negotiate. It was a tactual move by the Niflheim Emperor, that even Tenebrae, home of the Oracles, could be subdued and forced into submission. 

Ignis had the sudden, despairing thought.

What if something foul was underfoot?

The door creaked open, hardly noticed by those seated around the table, their demands and counter proposals debated loudly and with venom. The Crownsguard all looked up at the door opening and Ignis heard Gladio's gasp as Drautos slipped into the room.

Alone. 

King Regis sat straighter in his chair, his index finger signalling to Clarus who in turn gestured to Cor, who had moved his gaze when the door opened. The Immortal had just begun moving around the room when the door slammed open, a panting, trembling Noctis silhouetted in the frame.

People were standing up at the table, the emperor demanding to know what the meaning of the intrusion was.

Then they felt it.

They all _felt_ it.

The hair rose on the back of Ignis's neck, chest tight and painful to breathe. He was conquered, Noctis's heat scent catching him around the throat, squeezing, demanding Ignis slake Noctis's needs.

No.

This was wrong.

It was impossibly hot, tendrils of scorching scent twisting around them, binding them together. It wasn't coaxing, gentle, Noctis's desire was voracious, ravenous, wrenching Ignis's animalistic instincts to the forefront of his consciousness. 

A sharp pain collided in the space between his shoulder blades.

King Regis was behind him, pushing Ignis to action. Noctis was blindly stumbling towards the Niflheim Alphas.

'So help me, Ignis, I will rip you to shreds if you do not help Noctis this instant.' 

Ignis brought his sleeve to his nose, attempting to diffuse the potent nebula of Noctis's heat. He pulled his dagger from his sleeve, throwing it at Gladio, the brush with death past the shield's nose snapping him from the heat hunger many of the Alphas were enshrouded in.

'Get Noctis to his room!' He called to Gladio, nudging others out his way as he circled around.

Noctis screamed as Gladio got his arms around his middle, fighting against him. The room silenced, everyone rooted to their feet. 

Rejection.

Noctis was rejecting an Alpha.

His Alpha.

The prince spun in his shield's arms, hissing and baring his teeth, reaching his hand up for a summoned weapon to fall in it. 

'No!' Noctis snarled, pummelling Gladio with his feet, the blade blinking in and out of existence as Noctis struggled to focus. 

Ravus moved forward, his eyes covered in a glassy sheen, and Noctis turned his head to meet him, his hand going out.

Ignis lurched into action. No. No! This couldn't be happening!

Noctis called out, a low, enticing murmur, encouraging Ravus, biting down on Gladio's hand when the shield tried to prevent it.

Ignis got his own hands on Noctis, the intoxicating scent threatening to consume him. 

'The hell?' Gladio's voice came from far away, like Ignis was deep underwater. 'What the hell is going on Iggy?' 

Ignis swore under his breath as Noctis bit him, the Omega snarling into his face, face twisted in malice.

'Not my mate!' Noctis growled, fighting the both of them.

'Upstairs, now!' 

Between them they dragged Noctis away, ignoring the uproar of the envoys behind them.

It was a test of endurance. Of stepping over hot coals, broken glass, of holding the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Blood rushed straight to his groin, a gasp escaping Ignis as his erection brushed against the fabric of his trousers, the barest touch excruciating. Nothing was more imperative at this time than the fact that he was an Alpha and his mate was waiting for him to claim him, to breed him, to bind them together. His hand clutched Noctis's shoulder, grip tight.

'Safe. He needs to be safe,' Ignis managed to form words.

By the time they got Noctis up to his quarters in the Citadel they were both covered in scratches and bruises, Gladio sporting a split lip. As soon as they placed him down, Noctis sprang away from them, receding into the far corner of the room, crouching into an attack stance. 

'Noctis, it's us,' Ignis pleaded, a hand outstretched. 

Noctis only hissed, his eyes challenging Ignis to come closer.

'I thought we had a few days. Why has he gone straight into a full heat? Why is he fighting us?' Gladio swiped the back of his hand against his mouth, smearing blood across his lips.

'I don't know.'

They watched as Noctis relaxed from his stance, pacing back and forth, his head tossing side to side, his breaths laboured, sweat pooling on his forehead.

After a while he collapsed on the floor, a broken-hearted keening escaping his mouth.

The call of an Omega for its mate. 

***

Noctis stumbled down the corridors, hand trailing along the obsidian walls. His brain was murky, infested with haze. He had the vague recollection that he was important, that there were things he needed to focus on, but it was insignificant. He needed to get to Ignis and Gladio.

He needed to find his mates. 

There was an ache in his beneath his ribs, a desperate want that had him clawing at his chest, falling to his knees, crying out for something. Fierce smouldering craving consumed him, trailing over his skin with spitfire fingers. It was starvation, he was light-headed with the hunger. The relentless ache made him get back up, nostrils flaring as he sought his Alphas. 

He recognised the scent behind the doors, almost sobbing in relief as he slammed his weight into them, forcing them open. The Alphas halted as he stood there. He could feel their intense gazes trained on him. Could feel the ferocity of their want. They wanted something from Noctis, something only he could give them.

A Niflheim Alpha seized him. Noctis snarled, attempting to buck him off. A shred of his old self fought against his instincts. All the Alphas in the room smelled divine and the overwhelmingly large part of Noctis's brain swimming in murk wanted nothing more than to climb up onto the table and present himself for all to mate him.

No. 

He had promised.

He would yield to none accept his chosen mates.

Ignis stalked towards him, and Noctis reached out, pleading for him to help him, need, want, lust surging through his body. His single focus was getting to his Alpha, for his Alpha to claim him. A hand clamped over his face and he bit down. Noctis would fight until the end, until his very last breath, against any Alpha that dare try and touch him. Even when another Niflheim Alpha accosted him, Noctis did not relent, struggling against them with hands, teeth, magic, anything he could call to him. 

He raged against them as they took him away, only calming when he was brought to another room. It was almost familiar, like a half-forgotten dream. It wasn't his nest, but it smelt like him. Confused, Noctis faced the intruding Alphas both giving him space, watching, waiting. 

Noctis paced like a wild animal, his anger for his mates flaring and dying. His body was betraying him, wanting nothing more than to jump the Alphas, demand they satisfy the urge deep within him, that they knot him, breed him, but Noctis was strong, he would not submit.

The ground lurched sideways, and Noctis tumbled with it.

No.

_No._

Where were his mates?

***

Ignis leapt forward as soon as Noctis gave in to his exhaustion. Gladio got there first, crashing to his knees beside Noctis, turning him over in his arms, propping Noctis up against his legs.

'Ignis? Gladio?' Noctis's voice cracked, both Alphas stared intently at the pink tongue darting out to swipe at dry lips.

Ignis shook his head, trying to ignore the scent burrowing under his skin, infecting him. 'You're in heat, beloved,' he soothed instead, kissing the sweaty forehead, alarmed to feel how feverish it was.

Gladio was paralysed in delirium, hand groping himself through his trousers, nose pushed into Noctis's hair. 'Fight it, Gladio,' he growled, pushing the Alpha away with the heel of his hand.

Noctis mumbled, still not fully conscious. Ignis felt the scent coil in the air, constricting, strangling him. Ignis tore his gaze from the writhing, panting Omega in Gladio's arms, looking up at Gladio, the shield's turmoil evident. 

'We need to cool him down, can you withstand it?'

Gladio grunted, nodding his head.

Noctis roused a little as Ignis began to undo his jacket, reaching inside for his shirt buttons. Urgent hands shot up, clasping Ignis's shirt. The Omega growled, nails raking down Ignis's forearms.

'You're scaring him,' Gladio tried to push Ignis away. 'Leave him Ignis, it's obvious he's rejecting us.'

'Be that as is may, Gladio, we are still sworn to look after him. I don't have to mate with him to-'

'Get away from me!' Noctis screamed, his magic flickering around him and dying. 'Gladio! Ignis! Stop them!' Noctis begged, struggling away from Gladio, dragging himself weakly across the floor. 

It was like frigid water doused him, trickling down his skin and into his soul, numbing Ignis.

'Gladio...' He held his hand against the Alpha's chest, stopping him from reaching out to Noctis. 'It's not...he isn't rejecting us. He doesn't know who we are. He doesn't recognise us.' They watched as Noctis pulled himself away from them, his movements disorientated. Ignis felt his heart torn asunder as Noctis let out another weak cry, another Omega call for his mates. They could do nothing but listen as it trailed off into anguish, the belief Noctis held that they weren't coming for him. 

Gladio crept forward his hands outstretched, a rumble in his chest designed to sooth. 'Noctis, baby, it's us.' 

Noctis let him approach this time, his breathing heavy, hair plastered to his head, hands quivering on the floor.

'I need...I want...' Noctis gasped, squirming on the floor, desperately seeking friction. 

Gladio gripped the back of his neck, scruffing him, and Noctis went limp, the fight draining out of him. 

'Alpha,' Noctis pleaded. 

Noctis's scent exploded, infusing every inch of the room, saturating everything in passion. It was a maddened frenzy. Gladio surged forward, their mouths meeting messily, hungry, chasing each other's moans. Gladio tore at Noctis's trousers, Noctis's scent teasing at the edge of the Alphas sanity. 

'No!' Noctis shouted. Gladio reared back with a swear, the scent of copper sharp. 

Noctis's eyes penetrated the veil of lust Ignis had surrendered to, again. 

Red. Deep, ruby red.

Dark with desperation, pain and Ignis knew instantly what Noctis intended to do.

'Noctis! No!'

As one they were flung clear across the room. They landed with a painful thud, both scrambling to their feet and gasping. Shimmering scales interweaved together loomed overhead, a clear barrier between them and Noctis. 

'Is that-'

'A protect spell...no one's getting near him now.'

***

Gladio flinched as the door to Noctis's quarters burst open. King Regis strode in, the expression on his face murderous. His dad wasn't far behind.

Regis took one look at the barrier, at his son struggling on the other side, and pinned them both with a gaze.

'Explain,' he seethed.

It was Ignis that spoke, turning limply to face them, too despondent to bow or show any decorum. 

'He's gone into heat, a rather intense one.' 

'He was reaching towards Ravus, towards Niflheim!' Regis snapped.

'We are Noct's intended mates.' Gladio pulled himself up, his stance that of a strong Alpha. 'But he doesn't recognise who we are, or even where he is...'

They turned as the protect spell flickered, Noctis's pained gasp behind it. 

'My child is strong, the blood of Lucis flows freely in his veins. When we are in perceived danger our magic will protect us, at great physical strain.'

Regis looked up at the shimmering boundary, placing his palm against it.

'We draw shared magic from the crystal, so it is not out of the realms of possibility that-' 

The wall crumbled in front of him, enough to allow the king to slip through before the breach was healed. 

Ignis and Gladio could only watch, hands pressed against the barrier as Regis approached his son. Noctis was instantly on guard, but not as venomous as he had been towards his intended mates. 

'You say he did not recognise you?' Regis called, sitting cross-legged in front of Noctis, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. 

'No, Majesty,' Gladio hated this, hated being separate from Noctis, watching him in pain, in need, being separated from his mate.

The king reached out, not reacting when Noctis hissed and weakly swiped at him.

'Even in the strongest of heats, Noctis should not be acting towards his father like that,' his dad whispered.

Alpha ruts, Omega heats, they didn't affect close family members.

King Regis and his shield shared a look, both closing their eyes.

'We did hear rumours Niflheim were experimenting with daemon DNA...' the king began, ignoring Noctis's teeth embedded in his arm, the weak magic attacks.

'I scented Noctis myself yesterday. I knew Noctis wasn't far off a heat, but he was in no danger.'

 _Heats don't suddenly strike without warning_.

Gladio recalled Ignis's words.

'Something has accelerated his body's natural process-' Regis halted as he unbuttoned Noctis's shirt, the Omega fighting him every step of the way.

'What is it?' Clarus asked.

Growling made Noctis bristle, his own growl attempting to match the tempo of his father's, warning them all away. 

Bursts of purple and a scattered ring of black bruises coiled around Noctis's neck and shoulders.

Gladio's lucid mind left, rage taking its place.

'Someone's hurt him,' Ignis's voice was thick, teeth bared in anger.

The picture came unbidden to Gladio's mind. An Alpha with his hands wrapped around Noctis's neck. Noctis fighting, falling to the ground, subdued, scared. His Omega, his prince had been left to fend for himself. Without him.

Ignis's green eyes cut through his fury, giving him something to focus on. His heart thundered in his ears. Muscles screamed at him to put them to use. Fingers ached with the desire to kill.

'The Niflheim envoys.'

He saw Ignis's mouth form the words, giving his bloodlust something tangible to hold onto. A purpose for his vengeance. 

Gladio whipped around, snarling as his dad pinned him into place against the barrier, Ignis slammed into place beside him.

He had sworn never to use his strength against his family. Dad, Iris, they were his cornerstones, the pillars of his strength. 

That promise crumbled.

He pushed back against his dad, getting a blow in. The older Alpha barely moved, letting go of Ignis and using his body weight to hold Gladio down.

'Gladio, stop! You're not thinking straight.'

'I'm gonna kill 'em!' he roared, shoulder barging his dad, the both of them becoming locked in frantic grappling. 

A grip wrenched his shoulder back, swinging Gladio's head around. A sharp stinging slap fell across his cheekbone, Ignis's ire aimed directly at him. 

'You think this is what it means to be a mate? To be an Alpha?' Ignis shouted, voice gruff. 'Charging out there and thinking with your fists? You'll bring Insomnia's destruction.'

The anger hardened, forcing Gladio to stop moving, his limbs lead. Ignis's words trickled into the fury pulsing in his brain. His gaze turned to Noctis, his pitiful form on the floor, his distress and pain evident.

Gladio felt a hand brushing against his own and he grabbed it in an instant, squeezing. He could smell Ignis's scent was tinged with the same bloodlust his own must have been radiating.

'If you really care about him, make sure it never happens again. Be strong enough that no Alpha hurts your Omega and Gladio...'

He looked up to his father, his eyes burning, grip tight on Ignis's hand.

'Look after him,' Clarus looked between them. 'Both of you. He's scared and he's been hurt. He doesn't need guilt or your sense of righteousness in defending him.'

'Niflheim has dealt an underhand blow to us today. I do not know what sorcery that can coax an Omega's heat out like that... It is not foolish to presume they hoped Noctis would mate with a Niflheim Alpha. I understand your anger, your frustrations, all of you.' Regis's gaze swept over them all, even his own shield, who swallowed deeply. 

'See if there are any smelling salts left in my rooms, if not send a party at once to Hammerhead to ask Cid.'

Clarus nodded, watching his son for a long moment. 

'Smelling salts?' Ignis's voice cracked, emotions still too near the surface.

'There are monsters outside the city that release a certain type of pheromone to confuse their prey. The victim will mistake friend for foe, or in this case, a Lucian for a Nif,' Regis spat.

There was a heavy knock on the door and both Ignis and Gladio pivoted on their feet to snarl at the intrusion. They stood close together, hands empty of weapons but ready to fight to the death for their mate. Clarus stood beside them, drawing his sword in a burst of sparks.

'It's me,' Cor choked out, swaying on his feet. 'The envoys and the emperor are getting restless. The chancellor has joined proceedings and there is talk of Lucis attempting sabotage in the peace talks. 

'We can't allow the negotiations to fall through. Not if it means a chance at peace.' King Regis spoke calmly, but they all heard the seething anger undercurrent. He stood, looking down at his son. 'How I wish I could have spared you all this.' Passing through the barrier, he encouraged Clarus forward and turned to Gladio and Ignis.

'I entrust him to you.' 

Ignis closed his eyes nodding in respect, Gladio couldn't move, watching as they were left alone with Noctis.

'Come, let us sit over there by the wall. That is the furthest we can get from Noctis without sacrificing our sight of him.'

He let himself be led, sinking to the floor heavily. Gladio felt wretched, broken and in agony.

They sat there, minutes blending into hours, neither of them moving, keeping vigil over their mate. The protect barrier flickered in and out of existence, fatigue crippling Noctis. 

His thoughts swirled together in a noxious mix, the poison spreading down, polluting him. It was Ignis's leg pressed against his that kept him grounded, that stopped him from giving into his despair. 

'Clarus must have left the city,' Ignis muttered.

'He would have sent someone else, the king's shield does not leave his side, regardless of the prince being in danger.' 

They sat in silence for another few hours. Gladio's gaze shifted between Noctis and the opulence of the room. It was decorated in blacks of various hues. Glossy onyx for the walls, the floor a deep mahogany with plush ebony rugs dispersed. Noctis was near his old desk, the books in the same exact position Gladio had seen them in last time, the quill and inkwell hadn't been disturbed. 

Ignis and Gladio were sat with the huge windows above their heads, the evening sun glinting off the protection spell, making it a golden wall impossible to look at. Numb, Gladio reached behind him, feeling the velvet softness of the thick black curtains, drawing them shut so they could watch Noctis.

It was an ironic setting, the second most powerful figure in Insomnia, surrounded by wealth in his luxurious tower, powerless. 

The poison in Gladio took shape, forming words.

'I've never felt so useless,' Gladio breathed out, nausea burning the back of his throat.

Ignis said nothing, leaning against Gladio's arm in silent support.

'Am I...am I the right mate for him, Iggy?' Gladio teeth bit the inside of his cheek, blood welling.

'Are you truly worried about that, or is it because your mate was hurt and you were powerless to do anything?'

'I want to rip whoever put a hand on him limb from limb,' Gladio snarled, fingers gripping his trousers so hard they turned white. 'And that's my problem. I would've killed a diplomat.' He released his grip, flexing his fingers to return the blood to them.

'I knew being with Noctis would be tough, that I'd have to rein in my instincts. Even though he's an Omega he'll still have the control over me. I love him, Titan knows I do, but I swore an oath to protect the people of Insomnia. How can I do that if I nearly brought war to them because one dickhead envoy couldn't keep his hands to himself?'

'You assume that it was a male. There were female Alphas among them,' Ignis said offhandedly, pulling off his glasses and rubbing a hand over tired eyes. ' I'm not giving Noctis up as my mate. I don't give a damn about Eos, Insomnia, Niflheim. I care only for Noctis, for our pack. He's the reason I exist, Gladio.'

'You're the future king's advisor, Ignis. You're meant to serve the people, Noctis is meant to live for the people... that's what being a king is!' 

'I will do whatever Noctis asks me to do. His sense of duty is one of the things I love him for, but if he ever asked me to take him away from all this, I would. Alone if needed.' Ignis met Gladio's eyes, proving the sincerity of his words.

'No...Ignis, he has a duty here, his life isn't his alone. There are people to protect-'

Gladio scrambled to his feet at Noctis's low cry of despair, the Omega calling for them again.

'Noctis, we're here, Gods damn it we're here.' Gladio took a few steps towards the barrier, halting as the luminosity was restored. Gladio snarled, scalding tears in his eyes as he crashed to his knees, slamming his fists on the floor.

'You have to decide if you want Noctis as your Omega because you want Noctis, or if it's out of duty as shield.'

Gladio could felt the conflict twisting inside, the want, the need to be with Noctis, just Noctis, and Gladio's terror that he was forgoing everything a shield held dear. Could he uphold his oath and be Noctis's Alpha? Was he strong enough to uphold such a burden?'

***

The barrier shattered long before anyone returned. Ignis had tried leaving food within easy reach of Noctis, glasses of water. The food had been ignored, but the water was leapt upon, most of it spilling on the floor and down Noctis's open shirt due to trembling hands.

They resumed their vigil as far away as they could, neither succumbing to their own weariness, their own desires. There had been one, painfully long stare between both the Alphas, gazes dropping down to painful erections, hands reaching out to each other.

No matter the discomfort it felt wrong.

Noctis lasted hours, nearly another full day before he crept towards them on hands and knees. Ignis had opened his arms, allowing Noctis to fall into them sobbing, begging the Alpha to claim him. They pried greedy hands off Ignis's body, refused to let themselves touch the confused Omega, but they tried to comfort him where they could, encouraging Noctis to rut against them, his treacherous body giving in to orgasm. 

'I can't believe how long he's been fighting us,' Gladio said to Ignis, bringing a blanket to drape over Noctis's form.

Ignis set him gently down on the floor, and both made their way to the other side of the room, backs against Noctis's desk, maintaining the distance again.

'Noctis is strong, he always has been.' Ignis sank to the floor, gaze locked on Noctis, the scent temporarily abated for the moment. 

'I've never heard of an Omega in heat being able to fight off Alphas for this long. It's astounding.' Gladio didn't sit, pacing in a circle. 'Could you take your shirt off?' Gladio muttered.

Ignis looked down unable to see anything, but he could smell Noctis's cloying scent where he had rubbed against his chest. The Alpha did as asked, balling it up and tossing it far away. Gladio nodded his thanks and continued pacing.

He pulled his knee up, resting his forehead on it.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

It was an inexcusable cruelty.

His mate, his prince, his charge deserved better. He had quelled his rage when Gladio had his outburst, logic making him see past his instincts, but damn it all, this wasn't fair. 

'Ease up, you're making him nervous,' Gladio tapped him on the shoulder. 

Ignis hadn't realised the ferocious war cry of a growl hadn't just been in his head.

'He was already nervous,' Ignis whispered, the words sticking in his throat. 'Noctis was scared about mating, about sex.'

He couldn't see, his eyes burning with tears.

Gladio engulfed him, wrapping his arms around him and Ignis could do nothing but loop his own arms around those strong shoulders and cling. 

'We'll get through this, all of us. Once we've cleared his confusion we'll take care of him, Ignis. We'll be the best gods damn Alphas. Noctis will want for nothing, we'll spoil him, and reassure him. When his heat is over we'll mate with him properly.'

Ignis felt tears pattering against his face, Gladio's shoulders shaking under his hold.

'We can't bond with him.' Just speaking the words crushed Ignis.

'Not like this. There'll be other heats Ignis, and we won't let him outta our sight till the next one. After this is done, I'll find that Alpha who hurt him.'

The door burst open, a vial slid across the floor with a note attached.

_Make Noctis inhale this._

The note was stamped with the Lucis imperial seal, and the Amicitia family one, proving the authenticity. 

They dove on the vial in blessed relief, uncorking it and bringing it to Noctis.

'Shouldn't we let him sleep?' Gladio asked, hoisting Noctis up onto his lap, back against his chest.

'No,' Ignis waved a hand in Noctis's direction, the Omega still fighting even in sleep. 'Let us clear Noctis of this madness.' 

It shattered Ignis's heart into smithereens, trying to shake the exhausted Omega awake. When it had no effect, he tried to scent him, the movement jolting Noctis from his fatigue in fear that he was being mated by the enemy.

Gladio restrained him while Ignis pressed the vial of smelling salts under Noctis's nose. The prince recoiled from the smell, thrashing against them. There were a few tense moments of both of them trying to restrain a flailing, screaming Omega before he stilled, going limp against Gladio. 

'Noctis?' Ignis whispered, unsure if it had worked.

'Ig...gy?' 

Ignis rushed forward, Gladio joining him as they smothered the Omega in their arms, rubbing their jaws over his head, scenting him, calming him.

'We're here, we're here,' they kept on murmuring to him.

Noctis moved back, looking at them, his eyes unfocused. He was in the full throws of his heat now, recognising them as his mates, but nothing else. 

'What do you-' 

That was all Ignis was able to get out before Noctis freed himself of Gladio's hold, flinging himself on his Alpha, hands frantically tearing at his clothes. Ignis tried to hold him, to contain him, uncertain on what to do. Noctis was manic, frenzied, mouth attaching itself to Ignis's, biting at his lips.

_'Ignis.'_

Noctis's scent spiked, driving them all to madness.

The pungent scent of Noctis's heat scent souring filled the air, a primal fear that his Alphas were rejecting him, that he wasn't worthy.

Ignis caught Noctis's jaw in his hand.

'No,' he commanded firmly, hand snaking around to rest on the back of his neck. 'I am your Alpha. We are your Alphas,' he corrected.

'Mine,' Noctis swore. 

Their mouths met, ravenous, sloppy, tongues rubbing together.

Shield and advisor worked together to pull Noctis's trousers off. Ignis got a firm grasp of Noctis's ass, lifting him to take the Omega's weeping cock into his mouth. Gladio helped to steady him on Ignis's shoulders, finger already buried deep inside Noctis. The taste of Noctis was thick, clinging to his tongue. Ignis greedily lapped at the head, inebriated by the single desire to satisfy his mate.

'Fuck, Noct,' Gladio was moaning, finger twisting inside the Omega's body, slick trailing down the Alpha's hand onto his forearm.

Noctis cries were sweet, addictive, body shaking at the onslaught of sensations. Their mate was a magnificent craving minx, the mere sight of him begging for them twisting Ignis's sane mind. 

He began to struggle with them.

'I need...' he trailed off, weak, Noctis's scent leaving a burning trail on their skin.

They had all waited. Tormented by the call of a mating heat, pushed to the edge over and over unable to satisfy a carnal craving. 

They set him down into Ignis's lap, the Alpha shedding himself of his clothes, eyes never leaving Gladio's fingers stretching Noctis, the way the Omega rocked back on them. 

The Omega was shaking in desire, the release to his frustrations so close at hand he was near sobbing. Fear spiked in the air, mixing with the heady fever of his arousal. The Omega didn't know what to do with himself, hands scrabbling against their sweat-slick bodies, pushing and then pulling his Alpha's closer.

Noctis was furious, still struggling, delirious, his body in turmoil. He was at war with itself, wanting to submit and afraid to. He managed to hold Ignis beneath him, a hand on the advisor's throat, growling.

'Ignis,' Noctis pleaded, and just for a moment, Ignis could see Noctis, his charge, his Omega underneath the shadow of his heat. 

Ignis stretched up, baring his neck for Noctis, exposing himself.

Gladio and Noctis froze.

It was unspeakable.

An Alpha. Giving up control for an Omega.

Noctis's bite wasn't strong, but he pierced the skin. Ignis ignored the sudden pain, both Alphas trying to encourage Noctis to sit, to let Ignis enter him. He went willingly and Noctis cried out his relief, finally being joined with one of his Alphas.

'Let him move when he is ready,' Ignis gasped, lost in the sensations of being sheathed inside Noctis's sweltering body, but surrendering to the Omega's will. 

Noctis writhed on top of his hips, his movements haphazard, jerky, rocking back and forth in an attempt to make his Alpha knot him. He found what he was looking for, hands splayed against Ignis's stomach, grinding down, rubbing Ignis's cock against his prostate, head thrown back in a howl.

'He will not last long, he needs the reassurance, the knot before he will calm into slumber.' Ignis spoke to Gladio, his voice guttural, driven to insanity. 

Ignis gave a few sharp, deep thrusts, Noctis's scent hastening his arousal. He kept his jaw clamped shut, ignoring the urges to mate, to claim. 

They sensed Noctis's panic seeping in, his head tossing from side to side, broken cries escaping his lips.

'Gladio?' he called, the anguish tearing at Ignis.

Instantly, Gladio straddled Ignis's knees behind Noctis, hands running down his body, taking the Omega's cock in his hand, tilting Noctis's head back to meet his.

'I'm here,' he reassured, pulling Noctis's lower lip into his mouth, sucking it, his hands coming to tug at Noctis's hair. He cried out into Gladio's mouth, 'Alphas please.'

He bared his throat for Gladio, who rubbed his nose over the scent gland. He licked over where he wanted to bite, where Ignis himself was desperate to bite, but they both knew without putting it into words. 

No claiming.

Not like this.

Noctis came with a scream, Ignis following straight behind him, crying out Noctis's name. Gladio was soon after, hissing into Noctis's neck.

***

Ignis was the first to wake, his numb arm pulling him from slumber. He supported Noctis's head, sliding his arm out from where the Omega was using it as a pillow, grimacing as pins and needles assaulted him. Flexing his hand, he sat up, breathing deep. Noctis's scent, while still delicious, wasn't as potent whilst asleep.

Gladio was face down, arm draped over Noctis's stomach. Ignis's gaze travelled over the broad back, the inked feathers stark against his skin. The ebony satin sheets caressed his legs as he moved out from the bed, toes drowning in the plush carpet.

He needed to get food ready for Noctis. He hadn't eaten since his trauma and Ignis knew Omega heats commanded a lot on the body. Turning, he stroked his fingertips up Noctis's chest, halting at the bruises he saw. Gingerly, he placed his thumb over one.

Noctis flinched in sleep and Ignis immediately withdrew his hand, suspicions confirmed. 

Someone had strangled him. 

He suppressed the rage boiling in his gut, flaring back into life just by looking at the reminder of Noctis being hurt, of someone trying to take what was his.

Ignis could see the logic in not killing the Niflheim Alpha.

He agreed wholeheartedly with Gladio though.

They would pay. 

He left the bed before Noctis could pick up on his scent, his violent thoughts. Noctis's care needed to come first, vengeance later. Ignis picked up his boxers as he found their discarded piles of clothes, snatching his phone from his jacket pocket as he continued his trek to the kitchen.

The small kitchen was fully stocked as always, extravagance waste as the prince hardly used his quarters, but a waste he was thankful for at that moment.

Flicking on the coffee machine, he began creating light snacks, finger foods that would be easy to tempt Noctis into eating and with enough calories to keep his body running with its rampant hormones. 

When that was completed, he filled his mug with coffee, taking a slow drag, feeling the coffee revitalise the parts of his brain that with still sluggish with sleep. Looking at the time on his phone, his eyes widened at the number of hours that had passed since they went to bed.

They had been debilitated by their vigil of Noctis, that had to be their explanation for the unusual show of sloth. 

Thumb still on the screen he checked his emails, not having a reason for needing to, out of habit than anything. He skimmed through them, still sipping his coffee and keeping an ear out for Noctis.

There was one that caught his eye, a summary and minutes of the Niflheim peace treaty negotiations. Ignis felt his eyebrow rise, things had been concluded rather fast.

His drink slipped from his hand.

Noctis.

The cup smashed, splintered shards littering the floor.

They wanted Noctis as part of the treaty. 

He became aware of hands tugging his elbows, hoisting him off his feet. 'Ignis? What's going on?'

Ignis tore his gaze from the phone, meeting Gladio's concerned eyes.

'You're white as a sheet, are you sick?'

'Nifheleim,' Ignis croaked out.

'What about them?' Gladio put him down, waving his hand in front of Ignis's face. 

'They want Noctis as part of the peace treaty.'

Gladio's hands dug into his shoulders. 

'You better start explaining, Iggy.' 

'As part of the peace treaty, they want him to mate with one of their Alpha lords. Oh, gods, it'll be Ravus they try and pair him with,' Ignis muttered the last part to himself in a panic.

Gladio overturned the kitchen table. 'No, not happening.' The Alpha was the epitome of a snarling bandersnatch, pacing the carpet. 'King Regis knew we were going to mate him, he gave us his consent.' Gladio whirled on Ignis. 'They can't do anything.'

'We haven't mated with him,' Ignis felt his voice break.

Their heads turned as one at the sleepy mumble from the other room. 

'Could they do anything if we mated with him now?' The words were soft, hesitant.

'I...I don't know. I need to speak to the council, find out more information.'

Gladio's arms fell to his side. 'We can't Ignis...he deserves, Noctis deserves better than this. They're not taking him from us,' Gladio swore, amber eyes dark. 

The bedroom door opened, a dishevelled, flushed Noctis lurched out, searching for them. 

'He's in no fit state to be told. Mentally, Noctis isn't with us, he cannot see past his heat, past us satisfying his desires. We'll have to address this at a later point.'

Noctis stood before Ignis, laying his head against his Alpha's chest.

'The treaty is still in the preliminary stages. Lucis will counter offer. These talks will go on for months yet. Until it is confirmed in stone we need not worry him needlessly. King Regis will not agree to this.'

Gladio glared down at the floor, neck muscles stiff with tension. After a moment he seized Noctis, lifting him up into his arms.

'You're ours,' Gladio swore into Noctis's bewildered face. 'I'm not going to let you be taken away,' He breathed into Noctis's hair.

Noctis twisted his body around, wrapping his legs around Gladio's waist. Gladio gasped as Noctis nipped at his jaw, rubbing his mouth against stubble, hands tugging at his vest. 

Ignis watched Noctis responding to Gladio, the Alpha's fear easy to smell. Horror permeated both Alphas brains, the idea that Niflheim could even suggest such a thing. It was no secret Ravus despised both Regis and Noctis. The very idea what they could force...

'You won't go to another,' Ignis swore, meaning it with every fibre of his being. He watched the pair of them, Gladio entangling his hand in the hair at the back of Noctis's head, pulling back to expose the Omega's neck. The Alpha halted for only a heartbeat as those bruises became visible. Ignis saw the skin on Gladio's nose wrinkle in fury, before he bent down, sucking his own mark beside them.

'Alpha,' Noctis hissed.

Ignis would never tire of hearing that. 

Ignis held back as they struggled out of their underwear. He'd had his turn, and while it hadn't been the romantic first time he'd been dreaming of he'd still had Noctis first. They stumbled back into the living room, making enough noise to wake the Citadel, Ignis following after.

Gladio pushed Noctis up against the wall making the prince moan louder, heels digging into Gladio's buttocks. He tongue lapped at the shield's neck and he looked over Gladio's shoulder, heavy-lidded eyes focusing on Ignis. Ignis's mouth opened in a moan as Gladio eased into Noctis. Ignis knew what that felt like, the slick easing his passage, the burn of tight muscles around him, delectably tight. 

'You want it like this?' Gladio hissed through gritted teeth, pounding into Noctis, pressing him harder against the wall, one hand holding the Omega to him, slamming his hips down, the other resting behind Noctis's head.

'Knot me,' Noctis wailed, nails on Gladio's shoulders bringing blood to the surface. 

'Look at you, begging for your Alpha's knot,' Gladio's voice was downright filthy, his fingers gripping Noctis enough to hurt, only spurring Noctis higher. As Noctis's teeth sunk into Gladio's shoulder, Ignis's hand wrapped around his cock, his touch cool against the fiery skin. 

'Knot me,' Noctis commanded, voice low and sultry.

Both Alphas was powerless to the command, Gladio's head flinging back as he came, shooting his come deep inside, his body shuddering in the aftermath. Ignis came over his hand, gaze still locked on the pair of them. He didn't intrude in their aftermath, couldn't hear what Gladio whispered to Noctis, could only see huge hands being gentle in his affections, stroking over his skin, lips kissing over Noctis's face, his jaw, his neck.

It was only when Gladio looked over to Ignis that the advisor rose, pulling off his boxers to clean himself and dropping them on the floor.

'Let's take him to the bathroom before his heat demands again. I can't bear the thought of looking at those bruises any longer.' Ignis's eyes took in the way Noctis was holding himself, the stiffness of his limbs. 

***

Noctis felt as though at least a part of him should be terrified at the loss of control. He had expected his Alphas to exert their will over his own, suppressing his spirit, a domination of his Omega self.

He felt nothing but secure. He trusted both of them, even when lost to their desires. He knew if he truly didn't want it that they would stop, that they would be gentle. Deep down he craved this, needed to be controlled, to be shown they he belonged to them.

There was tiredness and then there was bone marrow deep exhaustion. Noctis was beyond that. Finally Ignis and Gladio had found him, had chased away the other Alphas. He was safe.

But. 

They weren't mating with him. The rejection stung. He needed to try harder, to entice his Alphas into claiming him. He was just so sleepy and starving. His stomach cramped in knots and he doubled over at the pain, crying out.

His body felt weightless, he was being carried. His limbs were lead, his head uselessly rolling to the side, thudding against something firm.

'I've got you.' It was Ignis, but his voice sounded tight, concerned.

He could hear whispered words, harsh sentences volleyed back and forth. Noctis tried to push himself up. Opening his eyes, he clamped them shut again as the harsh glare pierced them. His stomach cramped and he whined pitifully, head turning again.

'I know, dear heart. I'm sorry...deeply sorry.' 

'Come on baby, drink this.' There was a nudging at his lips. Noctis clamped his mouth shut, turning his head away.

'Drink it, Noctis.' His Alpha was commanding him, he had the choice to disobey, but his head turned, mouth opening willingly.

'Ignis!' Gladio was furious.

Noctis felt himself cower, shrinking back into the warmth that held him. 

'He can barely move, Gladiolus. I've not claimed him, I cannot command him, he is acting to please me.' 

Noctis felt warmth seep down his throat, thick as honey, settling in his stomach and chasing the pain away. His eyes opened, looking at the underside of Ignis's jaw. Both Alphas were glaring at each other, ignoring him. 

Where was he? 

It was a bathroom. A memory floated in his mind, of glossy black tiles, warm ochre walls and a sunken bath. It was familiar, it was safe. He was vaguely aware of being sat down, of Ignis holding him upright and the sound of running water.

Noctis could feel the cloud of desire lurking in the corner of his mind, a prowling beast waiting to take over his body again, but for now it was sated. 

'No, pour the potion into the water.'

He whimpered, moving his head seeking. Ignis was there, head nuzzling back.

There was a rich, luxurious smell in the air. He felt himself being shifted, transferred from one pair of arms into another. He rubbed his head under Gladio's jaw, inhaling heavily. 

'I've gotcha baby.' Gladio's voice was tender, soft, as they sunk into the water. Noctis let out a groan as he was placed into the warm, watery arms of heaven. Ignis slid in behind them, reclaiming Noctis, cocooning his body. He purred as the advisor began a slow, sensual massage of his scalp.

His mates were good to him.

***

Gladio couldn't get the images out of his head. The way Noctis had frantically rode Ignis, the selfish way in which he sought his own pleasure, dominating an Alpha. He'd not thought to give up control, to submit to an Omega, but seeing Ignis's expression, the hands that clung to those gorgeously curved hips.

He needed to try it. 

Gladio watched as Ignis coaxed Noctis's head back onto his shoulder, exposing the long column of his throat to Gladio. Moving in the warm bath, he reached forward with potion stained fingers, gently rubbing at the bruises on Noctis's neck and shoulders.

The Omega hissed, thrashing in Ignis's arms.

'Hush, easy, Noctis. We aren't going to hurt you, or allow you to be hurt again.' He indicated to Gladio to be quick.

'You have no idea the power you hold over us,' Ignis whispered in Noctis's ear, 'how beautiful you were, submitting to us.'

Noctis glanced up, giving Ignis a look of adoration.

Gladio tilted their Omega's face to meet his gaze, 'You were amazing, Noct. You're more than I...than we could ever hope for.' The encouragement was for them all. This wasn't how the heat was meant to go. It was supposed to bind them all together, be a cause of celebration, but it was tainted. 

The very least Gladio and Ignis could do now was to comfort and reassure.

'I do believe you have the power to bewitch, to ensnare, to drive even the mightiest of Alphas to their knees.'

A familiar flair of warmth rose within Gladio, sweeping along his nerves, igniting all in its path. 

'Alpha,' Noctis's voice cracked, a begging lilt. 

Gladio's felt winded, 'Again? Already?' He looked at Ignis over Noctis's head.

'He's responding to praise. I think Noctis deserves a reward for giving us so much pleasure.'

Ignis lifted him from the bath, carefully laying Noctis back so he rested on the floor. Noctis shivered at the cold seeping into his back, but his legs fell easily to Ignis parting them, hands burying themselves in Ignis's hair.

The sight added fuel to the inferno threatening to enflame Gladio. Their mate would usually feel ashamed, vulnerable from being exposed. Seeing him now, lost to his instincts...

'You're going to spoil him, Iggy,' he joked, trying to distract himself.

'If I can't do it now, then when else can I?' Ignis breathed the words over Noctis's soapy inner thigh, the Omega's hips jerking in response. 'Besides, don't pretend you're not as bad.'

Noctis cried out at the contact, Ignis's tongue caressing his cock in loving, languorous strokes. Fingers bit into slender thighs, stopping the frantic bucking, the difference between the firm grip and tender tongue making Noctis writhe.

Gladio couldn't sit still any longer. He hoisted himself out of the bath, laying down alongside his panting mate. 

'I can't wait to taste your slick,' Gladio brought his mouth to Noctis's ear, nipping around the edge. Steam still rose from Noctis's skin in enticing curls, the scent of the perfumed bathwater adding to the Omega's sweet aroma. 

Gladio could tell the exact moment Ignis's finger pressed into Noctis. His body shuddered with delight, blue eyes opening and locking on Gladio's. He muffled the pleasured cries with his mouth, his hips unconsciously rutting against Noctis's side.

Noctis exploded, legs wrapping around Ignis's shoulders, his climaxing moan echoing around them. 

'You're supposed to be taking care of him,' Ignis admonished, rubbing over Noctis's hips.

'He's so fucking pretty,' Gladio explained into Noctis's neck.

'More,' Noctis demanded. 

Ignis twisted Noctis round, placing him down on his stomach against the floor. 'Are you sure you're feeling up to it?' Noctis shifted his hips back in agreement. 

'I thought so.' Ignis's lips brushed against a shoulder blade as he entered Noctis's very willing body.

Ignis was slow, but his strokes firm, water sloshing around him as he moved. Gladio could see the depths of Ignis's love for Noctis, the devotion. 

Regardless of what they promised, how comfortable he was with the advisor, how much he cared for him too, he was jealous at the worship clearly evident on Ignis's face. He looked at the Omega like he was everything to him, the world, the sky, the stars. Pain struck Gladio's chest and he rubbed it, glancing away.

Did Noctis know he cared for him like that too? Could he even show that level of affection for him?

Ignis's body covered Noctis's, his tempo slow, loving, reverent. Noctis responded differently, instead of biting, demanding, like he had with Gladio. He rubbed against Ignis, surrendering to him, trusting him. Ignis, in turn, brushed his nose over Noctis's ear, telling him how much he was loved, how amazing he felt.

A hand nudged at his Gladio's. Noctis clutched hold of him, eyes blazing. 

'Alpha,' he promised, voice breaking on a moan. 

Ignis shifted Noctis onto all fours, allowing Gladio to connect their mouths again. Noctis breathed his moans into Gladio's mouth, licking his tongue, his lips. Gladio's hand grasped his own cock, knowing it wouldn't take long. 

Noctis wailed into his mouth, biting down on Gladio's lip, his orgasm pulling Ignis into climax, knotting him and Gladio joined them, tattooing Noctis's side with cum. 

Gladio couldn't move, bent over with his hands on his knees, chest heaving. He looked over at the pair of them, seeing sleepy blue eyes watching him. The Omega's mouth rose in a smile and Gladio reached out to stroke his hand through Noctis's hair

When he regained his breath, Ignis gently slithered their joined bodies back into the water, washing them both. 

'Hungry,' Noctis yawned, nestling back against Ignis's chest.

'Sleep, dear heart, the potion will ease the hunger for now. You'll have food when you wake, I promise.'

'Careful, Ignis, you're acting like a Beta,' Gladio teased, getting in beside them.

'I might have been able to take better care of him if I were,' Ignis snapped.

Noctis flinched from the anger, only calming when they petted him.

'Prompto's...Beta,' he suddenly slurred. The first semi-coherent thing they'd had from him. 

Ignis paused in his washing of Noctis, gaze thoughtful.

'No,' Gladio snarled.

'It might be prudent to have someone to help care of Noctis.'

'Damn it, Ignis, no!' 

Gladio wasn't going to share with anyone else.

***

Ignis put the matter of Niflheim behind him, instructing Gladio to do the same, neither wanting to upset Noctis at a delicate time. Days passed in a lazy drift, their only concern being Noctis's contentment

Noctis was everything Ignis had dreamed of and more. He had a vulnerability that made Ignis want to protect him. He was strong enough to withstand everything they had to bestow, loving what his Alphas gave him. He was insatiable in his appetite, taking Gladio's knot and then demanding Ignis's or vice versa. Washing him resulted in one of them holding the Omega up against the shower wall and fucking him, even feeding him had led to greedy sucking on their fingers, mouth begging for food and then their cocks. 

There was one ray of light that pierced the fear stalking Ignis and Gladio, a voicemail from Cor. Insomnia would not stand for its prince being bartered off, that they would counter it, find a new way for peace. Ignis was requested to return to work _as soon as Prince Noctis felt like himself again._ Reading between the lines, Ignis knew it meant he was required to help them find a solution.

He knew he should sleep, that he was driving himself crazy with possible outcomes and potential ways to avoid them. Noctis would need him as soon as his passion reared its head and it was Ignis duty as his mate to sate him. However, every time he closed his eyes, he was plagued by the idea of Noctis, alone, forced into a mating.

Noctis murmured in his sleep, flinching and Ignis immediately moved to calm him.

'Wha's matter?' Gladio's head snapped up, dark amber eyes meeting his.

Ignis guided Noctis's head to his chest, holding him in reassurance. He heard the deep inhale through Noctis's nose, the Omega scenting him.

'Nothing, he has calmed.'

Gladio yawned, pulling himself up carefully so he didn't disturb Noctis.

Noctis whimpered, hands tightening on Ignis's stomach, making the Alpha wince.

'Hey, you're alright,' Gladio soothed, rubbing Noctis's back.

Noctis's forehead wrinkled in distress, body beginning to tremble.

After a few tense moments, Noctis relaxed once more, settling.

'Why aren't you asleep?'

'Niflheim,' Ignis spoke after a pause, spitting the word with venom.

Gladio said nothing, his hand still trailing over Noctis's back.

'I will find a way out of this situation.' Ignis promised, clutching Noctis tighter to him. 'This is my purpose as Noctis's mate and as advisor, I might be able to propose a better treaty. I will protect our pack.'

'I trust you, Iggy.'

Ignis placed his hand over Gladio's on Noctis's back, squeezing. He appreciated the support, even if he knew deep down it was futile to fight against. 

He had his work cut out for him, and he couldn't see a favourable outcome.

Noctis pressed closer, sensing his distress.

There had to be something he could do.

***

Noctis jolted awake with his hands pulling at figment fingers at his throat. He dragged himself into a sitting position, elbows resting on his knees, hair sticking over his face. His breathing came in harsh pants, agonising and loud.

Shifting next to him had him tensing, muscles bunching as he prepared to launch himself out of bed. 

Bed?

Where was he?

The scents of the Alphas next to him settled his nerves before his eyes adjusted to the gloom.

Ignis and Gladio.

Trying not to wake them, he got out from the bed, silently padding to the door.

He was in his rooms at the Citadel. Noctis ground the heel of his hand against his forehead as he walked to the kitchen seeking water. It was like being drunk, the memories of the past few days patchy and difficult to assemble into any semblance of order.

Drinking the glass of water quickly, he placed the glass down, staring at his reflection in the chrome sink. 

He'd been in heat. Or was in heat?

Noctis's fingers trailed over his neck and collarbone. It was unblemished, claim free.

They hadn't mated him.

A jumble of images assaulted him, making him feel disorientated. He gripped hold of the kitchen surface, feeling himself sway, his stomach lurch. A pair of different Alphas had tried to force him into mating? No, they had held their distance, wanting to mate but not. Then his mates had appeared? 

_'I think I'll give you a gift. I can smell you're close to entering a heat. Your first one? Let us skip all the build-up and jump straight to the main event shall we?'_

What had that Alpha done to him?

Events after that were obscure, like photographs scattered on a table, out of order and making no sense.

He could remember being slammed against a wall. Being defenceless.

Was that why they hadn't mated with him?

Noctis could feel an ache, deep in his chest, a hollow empty space. He'd let another Alpha near him, had let another pair of Alphas try and court him. 

His mates no longer wanted him.

He gasped against the pain.

'No,' he growled.

Noctis could remember, Ignis's and Gladio's words, could remember them taking care of him, their devotion, their love. He drew his forearm up to his nose. His skin was saturated with their scent.

'Noct?' 

His head whipped around, the man before him blurry through his tears.

'Gladio?'

'Food? Knotting?' Gladio kept his commands short.

'Easy there, Gladio, people might think you've got a one-track mind,' Noctis sniffled through the tears, attempting a laugh.

'Noctis? Are you...' 

'Am I what?' His head tilted. 'What's up with you, Gladio?'

'IGNIS!' Gladio hollered, running forward and sweeping Noctis up into a bone-crushing hug.

Noctis couldn't speak through Gladio's manhandling, his face being rubbed raw by Gladio's stubble.

'What's wrong?' Ignis skidded into the kitchen, eyes frantic.

'He's back to normal,' Gladio's voice sounded choked.

Ignis made a funny sound in the back of his throat, joining Gladio in smothering Noctis.

'Hey guys, come on, I'm not feeling great.'

Gladio put him down at once, both of them backing off.

'I've...been...still are? In heat?'

Ignis inhaled deeply.

'Still are. The last lingering tendrils I believe. Oh, Noctis,' his voice wobbled, hand reaching out to take Noctis's.

'Why...why haven't you mated me? Is it because...'

Noctis yelped as Ignis's grip grew tight.

'No, never. Your heat was intense and your mind was not your own. It seemed...unethical to do such a thing to you...since you were-'

'Who hurt you?' Gladio demanded.

Noctis hesitated. Despite the haze beginning to seep into his mind, his body's rise in temperature at the Alpha proximity, one thought cleaved through all of it, with perfect clarity.

_'I thought the king, or future king, lived for his people, to serve, to protect. I know that Omegas cannot always understand-'_

_'I understand perfectly. I know what's best for my people, I will protect them, regardless of my position.'_

'I can't tell you.' 

Ignis dropped his hand.

'Noct... I understand what happened must have been traumatic, but someone hurt you. An envoy from Niflheim hurt you.'

'It wasn't an Alpha from Niflheim,' Noctis spoke slowly, his mind turning sluggish. The Alpha scents were coiling around him, coaxing him back to primal instincts.

'Don't lie,' Gladio snapped. 'Don't you dare protect them. Whoever it was did something to you, confused you. You thought we were Niflheim Alphas. You thought Ravus was one of us and reached out for him. You wanted to mate with someone else!' 

Noctis shrunk back from the anger, the pain in his head spiking, the agony of their rejection searing him.

'No, no, Noctis. We aren't mad at you.' 

Ignis was beside him, hands rubbing his shoulders. 'We wanted to know that you consented to being mated, we wanted your first time to be a pleasurable experience. We aren't rejecting you.'

'I can't talk about it, because I'm not sure what happened.' Noctis wobbled again and Ignis lifted him into a hold, hand under his knee and one on his lower back. 

'You need to rest, when your heat has finally dissipated we will discuss what happened.'

Noctis whimpered at the jostling movement as Ignis carried him. He clutched his head in his hands, trying not to sob at the agony.

'What's wrong with him?' Gladio demanded, clutching Noctis's hand when Noctis reached one out for him.

'His body is overwhelmed, his mind is trying to amalgamate everything that has happened over a few days. His exhaustion is making him sick again.'

'I'm sorry,' Noctis had to tell them. 'I'm sorry I let him touch me, that others tried to mate me. I tried to fight them off, I really did.'

'Shh baby.' That was Gladio's voice near his ear. 'There were no other Alphas, just us, its been us here the entire time. You were so strong,' he felt fingers scratching at his scalp, 'we're proud to have such a powerful Omega.'

'Why haven't you mated me? I want you to. I want to be your mate,' Noctis whispered, feeling something inside him splinter.

His mates offered no answers, lulling him back into sleep with murmurs and sweeping strokes over his skin.

***

Ignis rubbed his eyes, sleep saturated as they were, but his brain was overactive. That heartbroken plea of Noctis's played over in his head. It cut Ignis to ribbons, the very idea that Noctis thought they didn't want to mate with him.

The familiar surge of rage rose in his chest, his fist colliding with Noctis's desk in a heavy thump. 

Noctis wasn't going to tell them who hurt him. He'd never been good at lying, both the Alphas saw through the refusal that it was someone from Niflheim. 

'You had to pick now to be good at politics,' Ignis murmured to himself. Ignis wasn't sure which hurt the most, the idea he had to restrain himself due to politics, the fragile peace they had created, or the fact that Noctis believed he didn't want him.

He reached up to pull off his glasses, forgetting in his annoyance he hadn't worn them since coming into Noctis's rooms a few days prior.

His feelings were madness. Noctis was safe, the sex had been nothing short of breathtaking, but still, Ignis had wanted their first time together to be different. It was foolish, he knew many people's first time did not go according to plan, that going in with expectations and preconceived ideas only led to disappointment. 

Movement in his periphery had his head turning, his breath catching when he saw Noctis, his scent curling towards him, beckoning him with a sultry finger.

'Everything alright?' Ignis asked softly. 'Are you feeling unwell? Hungry?' Noctis's heat had made him fatigued and ravenous, his rampant, accelerated hormones demanding much. The heat had nearly run its course, but Ignis was still attentive.

As Noctis padded towards him, clad in nothing but shorts he searched his mind for what else could be ailing his charge, his thoughts slippery, alluding him as his gaze was drawn to the sight of bare skin. The aroma was luscious, intoxicating, asphyxiating Ignis in its intensity.

A different kind of intensity. 

Noctis came to a halt before him, nudging his arms out of the way, silently asking if he could sit. Ignis encouraged him down, his hands reverently touching Noctis's ribs, skimming up to trace along his collarbones.

'Noct? Is there something-'

Noctis turned from sitting to straddling, hands brushing past his jaw, tangling in Ignis's hair. 

'Dear heart, wait-' Ignis's voice became muffled as Noctis silenced him, tongue darting out to seek his own. 

'Will you be my Alpha?' Noctis asked, the question shy and uncertain, a sharp contrast from his scent, the demands it placed on Ignis's body.

Ignis heard the other question.

_Will you claim me?_

'Noctis?' Ignis held the Omega's wandering hands still. Every time he satisfied Noctis, Ignis fought an internal battle. He was so close, so close to making Noctis finally his, to having an Omega, that his Alpha side was raged at him. Yet, no matter how painful, his resolve did not crumble.

Now it was different. 

Even though heat consumed the prince, desire saturating his eyes as he looked at Ignis, he could see clarity within them. Noctis knew what he was asking. 

'I'm still here, I can feel it...under the surface,' Noctis promised with a small smile. 'Ignis Scientia, will you be my Alpha?'

'Are you certain? I'm not going to be able to stop myself from claiming you.' Ignis whispered, feeling his primal urges becoming unshackled. He stretched up to press lips against the intended spot. 'If...if you're hesitant about this Noctis, we can wait. As long as it takes.'

'I know you took care of me, that you didn't claim me because of what happened. You let me bite you, you gave an Omega control because you knew I was scared. Now, I want to give up control to you, Alpha. Make me your Omega.'

Noctis's fingers brushed through the hair at Ignis's temples.

'We should wake Gladio.' 

'Later,' Noctis mumbled, swiping a hot tongue over Ignis's lower lip, ripping Ignis's shirt apart, destroying the buttons on yet another shirt. 'I want you,' Noctis purred, rubbing his erection against Ignis's stomach.

Ignis felt Noctis's selfishness infuse him. He wanted this moment just for themselves, just one time alone before they became a pack. As Noctis began tugging at the remains of his shirt, Ignis leant forward, allowing the Omega to tear it off, trailing his long index fingers down Noctis's toned forearms, dipping into the crook of elbows.

'Alpha,' Noctis keened, shifting closer to Ignis on his lap.

Ignis couldn't stop himself pushing forward, claiming Noctis's mouth. His hands came to Noctis's head, tipping it back, deepening the kiss. He moaned, hands resting on Ignis's shoulders, gripping as he held on. Ignis let one hand explore, teasing over Noctis's throat, tracing the juncture between shoulder and neck, indicating his promise of a claim mark. 

Fingers swept down, resting against Noctis's sternum, smiling into the kiss as he felt Noctis's rapid, fluttering heartbeat. 

He circled one of Noctis's nipples, gentle, teasing, feeling pride expand his chest as the Omega gasped and arched, hips sliding forward in an attempt to rut against Ignis, curving under Ignis's touch. Ignis felt the familiar slick dampen his trousers and his hand pressed into the dip above Noctis's ass, sliding the Omega closer.

Noctis cried out, flinging his head back and grinding down. Ignis peeled Noctis's boxers down to his knees, thumbs following the inside of the Omega's thighs, feeling the tiny trembles. Before his hands could reach where Noctis desperately wanted them, the Omega was shifting.

'Off the chair,' Noctis ordered, climbing off and tugging on Ignis's hand. 

The Alpha went with a chuckle, kneeling on the floor to take Noctis's boxers off. His lips trailed up Noctis's shin, his thigh and then over a curl of a hipbone. Noctis shuddered, whimpering, pleading. Ignis stood, shedding the rest of his clothes to pool in a pile on the floor, pressing their bodies together, sharing body heat.

'Lay down,' Noctis shoved at his shoulders, encouraging Ignis to lay on the floor beside the desk. Ignis went willingly, arms outstretched to receive his mate. 

His instincts told him to flip them over, to make Noctis concede, to yield, but he was defenceless to the Omega's needs, giving him everything he wanted, enamoured. He moved his head to let Noctis bite at his neck for a second time, his own hands stroking Noctis's back, encouraging him. His touch trailed over the sensual curve to Noctis's spine, gripping pert cheeks, groaning and bucking up into Noctis as the Omega rutted against him.

Noctis pulled himself up, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat, gazing down at Ignis as though he was the single most important thing in the world. Ignis's heart arrested in his ribcage, his knuckles brushing over Noctis's cheekbone, feeling his eyes prickle as Noctis leant into the contact.

'Everything I have, everything I am, is yours. I swear it.'

'I love you, Ignis.' 

The world around them dissolved, meaningless, infinitesimal. Ignis's existence depended solely on the Omega gazing down at him, his shifting hips as he sought friction, the plea in those breathtaking blue eyes that Ignis satisfy him, claim him.

He coaxed Noctis up, knees either side of Ignis's body. One finger slipped into his entrance, aided by slick. Ignis could take his time, the heat still driving Noctis but the frantic edge to it gone, leaving more of Noctis in control rather than a hormone-riddled Omega. Ignis had enjoyed every moment of their earlier couplings, had loved mounting Noctis, but this was different. 

It was extraordinary. 

Ignis could savour, could focus on the sensations. He uttered a low curse at the intense heat of his finger. Unable to stop himself, he removed it instantly, placing it in his mouth, moaning as the taste hit his taste buds, delicate, salty, and undeniably Noctis.

Noctis grabbed hold of his free wrist, his grip powerful, bringing Ignis's hand back down. 

'I never have been one to deny you anything, Noct.' He caught Noctis's lips with his own, feeling the breathy moans as he replaced his finger. 

'Please,' Noctis whispered, squirming above Ignis.

'Not yet, darling,' Ignis reassured, sitting up a bit, using the leverage to place two fingers inside, stretching, scissoring the muscles, seeking the thing that would make Noctis scream. Noctis fell against him as he found it, body shuddering, grip on Ignis painful.

Ignis held on to his sanity by the thinnest of threads, spider silk thin as Noctis rocked back on his fingers, face contorted in blissful, erotic agony. 

When Noctis was ready, Ignis let him sink down, breathing heavily himself at the agonized drag of his cock against scorching muscle, the way Noctis's body clung to him. His fingers were claws on Noctis's hips, making him slow and then holding him still while Noctis's body adjusted.

'Wait,' Ignis hissed as Noctis tried to move, heels digging into the sides of Ignis's hips. Noctis's chest rumbled, lips drawing back from his teeth in a snarl as his Alpha denied him.

Ignis dragged him down, hand gripping his scruff lightly. 'You may have your way with me in a moment. Be patient until your body yields.' Ignis's voice was firm as he pressed their foreheads together.

Noctis conceded, listening to his mate, taking deep breaths through his nose.

Ignis was helpless to do anything but gaze at the beguiling creature in his lap, loosening his grip on Noctis, allowing the Omega to use his body as he saw fit. Noctis lost himself to his heat, the scent enflaming their lust, thrusting it to excruciating. Nails tore lines of liquid fire across his chest, slick coated Ignis's cock and thighs at Noctis's swift movements. Ignis got his feet under him, not stopping the Omega but helping, making his responding thrusts stronger, sinking higher and higher into the sweltering body.

He couldn't reach Noctis from his angle so he shifted into a sitting position, winding one arm around Noctis's hips and the other around his shoulders. With a swift downward motion, he was able to thrust into Noctis harder than the Omega had been able to achieve, body clenching at the strangled cry tearing from Noctis's throat.

Ignis was at the edge, mouth buried in the crook of his mate's throat, arms still lifting and impaling Noctis on his cock, eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of their coupling. 

'Alpha, please,' Noctis begged. 'Ignis, please, don't...reject me. Mate me.'

The words tore Ignis's climax from him, his teeth clamping down on Noctis's neck, claiming him, marking him, mating them. Noctis called Ignis's name, feet locked behind Ignis's back. Ignis felt his knot expand, locking him inside Noctis, his body still chasing sensations.

Ignis could see stars, only sheer strength of will helping him keep Noctis upright. He could feel it. A tentative strand of blazing azure tying them together, the same colour of Noctis's magic. He wept from the sheer joy of it, knowing in his heart that they were linked, that Noctis was his.

His Omega. 

Noctis's pained whimpers filtered into his rapturous state, the unsettling feeling of a phantom pain niggling at the back of his brain. Noctis's pain, he could feel Noctis's suffering. He removed his teeth from Noctis's neck, tongue lapping over the wound in comfort. 

Gentle, still supporting Noctis, he eased them onto their sides, careful not to pull at their joined bodies. Noctis's pants filled the room, hands clutching at Ignis. Ignis caught them both in his, brushing his lips over the palms, Noctis's face, neck, anything he could reach.

Yes.

This was what he had wanted for their first time. He could only clutch Noctis to his chest, feeling utterly destroyed by the Omega, a sense of wonder, of euphoria he couldn't describe with words.

'Is it your happiness I'm feeling? Or mine?' Noctis's voice was clear.

Ignis laughed, for the first time in days. 'It is an unusual sensation, one we will get used to in time.' He tilted Noctis's face to meet his, rubbing their noses together. 

'Are we...does this mean?'

'Yes, dear heart. I am your Alpha and you are my Omega. He brushed away Noctis's tears, his own vision growing blurred. 'I swear to you, I will keep you safe from harm, provide for you, anything you need me to be, I shall be...I...' Ignis lost his words in the depths of his feelings.

'Lost your tongue?' Noctis teased.

'You do have that effect on me,' Ignis whispered. 'Noct, I will not let anyone hurt you again. No other can have you. You've always been mine.'

Noctis reached up, entwining their fingers.

'You're mine too, Ignis.'

***

Gladio woke as soon as his door opened, as he was trained to do, giving no indication of being awake.  
He thought it might be Ignis, returning to bed, but Noctis's footsteps gave him away. Gladio sighed at the faint whisper near his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he was met by the brilliant blue of Noctis's, the Omega placing his hand on Gladio's face. 

He wasn't sure what Noctis he was faced with. If his charge was clear minded.

Gladio reached out, pulling Noctis into bed beside him, throwing a leg over his waist and pushing his nose into Noctis's neck. Noctis wriggled to get beneath him, making Gladio rise to his elbow.

'Why are you underneath me?'

'Feels safe,' Noctis said simply, wrapping his arms around Gladio's neck.

Gladio's hand trailed down Noctis's throat, the raised mark making him halt, the shock vibrating right down to his core.

'You've...' Even though Gladio had agreed to share, knew that he was content with being in a pack, the idea that Noctis had been with Ignis first, before him...

'Yes.'

'Why?' He clenched his eyes shut against the pain. A feather-light touch ran across his eyelids, in an attempt to relax him. 

'I've always seen you and Ignis differently,' Noctis spoke softly. 'You're both Alphas, but Ignis... he's more of an equal to me.'

Gladio felt winded, and he sat back, prising Noctis's hands off him.

'You're Alpha to the pack.' Noctis's words made him halt, eyes huge as he looked down. 'Gladio, you're our strength.' 

Noctis's hands came up to stroke Gladio, hesitant as looked up at him. Gladio did nothing, muscles tense as fingertips skimmed over his skin, over his muscled stomach, brushing past his nipples and up to his shoulders. They traced his tattoo, his brand that he belonged to Noctis. Slow, tentative, Noctis's hand rested on his face, fingers rubbing against his cheekbone. 

Gladio bent his head into it, feeling his heart constrict at the small, hopeful smile Noctis gave him. He turned his head more, kissing the pads of Noctis's fingers.

'Ignis would fight tooth and nail for you, he'd surrender his body and soul for you. He's a strong Alpha,' Gladio tried to understand.

'He's not you.'

Gladio looked down at the Omega underneath him, who held him ensnared, who owned all of him, heart and soul. 

'You thought I might leave Ignis out, that I wouldn't let him bond with you?'

Noctis said nothing, gaze steady. 

'Gladio, do you still want to be my Alpha?'

The pain still stung inside Gladio's chest, but he could understand why instincts had demanded Noctis let Ignis claim him first. The three of them knew that if Gladio challenged Ignis for Noctis, Gladio would win. 

Gladio rested his weight on one arm, leaning back over Noctis. They'd fucked, loads over the past few days, in every conceivable position Gladio could think of. Now, as Gladio hooked his thumb in Noctis's boxers, he felt something twist in his gut. 

Nerves. 

He'd scoffed at the descriptions in literature of _first times_. The blushing virgin, the flowery prose, declarations of love as the man delicately took the woman.

Noctis shifted away, anxiety curdling his scent, his hands lifting as if to cover himself and then falling away again. Gladio stared at the creamy, unblemished flesh. Noctis was small in size, supple and toned, his body muscular, flared hips and strong legs. Everything an Alpha wanted in a mate and more.

'You were right, we're not equals, Noct.' His kissed Noctis's throat in worship, feeling the painful swallow. 'You'll always be stronger than me, hold power over me.'

A barely audible noise left Noctis's throat as Gladio's hands swept out over his hips, gripping tightly, thumbs rubbing across the dips of them.

'I'm just as much yours, as you'll be mine,' Gladio promised. He sat back on his knees over Noctis's upper thighs, appraising Noctis's body.

Noctis's hands came up, resting on his stomach, and Gladio clasped one in his own, pulling it up to rest over his heart. 

'I'll get angry at you. I'll rage and scream and push you to your limits because I know you can take it, I know what a great leader you'll become, Noctis. I'll never stop loving you, do you hear me?' Gladio growled, running his free hand over Noctis's side.

'Yes, Alpha,' Noctis promised, his breathing rapid as his body succumbed to his heat miasma.

'My duty to Lucis is everything to me...but...it doesn't outweigh my duty to you, as my Omega.' Gladio knew the words were true as he spoke them. Nothing meant more to him than Noctis. Gladio felt the heat scent grasping at him, greedy, urgent, insistent. Gladio leant down, a loyal, obedient mate, his only focus to please his heat-ridden Omega. His tongue swiped through the sweat beading on Noctis's skin, rasped over pert nipples, gentle, attempting to show his dedication. 

Hands tugged at Gladio's shoulders and as he grasped Noctis's wrists to move them aside, the prince suddenly cried out, loud and unfettered. 

Gladio halted, confused. He thought this was what Noctis wanted, this was how he had seen Ignis with him, the slow, languid touches, the soft approach. Experimentally, not enough to frighten, he squeezed the wrists, demonstrating his strength.

Noctis moaned, long and drawn out, body twisting in a sinuous arch, begging for Gladio's touch. 

He was going to be gentle and loving. His intentions were pure, he was going to show Noctis he could be just as good as Ignis, that the Omega had nothing to fear, that he was just as loved and cherished.

'I want _you_ Gladio. Everything _you_ can give me.' 

Gentle wasn't what Noctis wanted from Gladio.

He matched Noctis with equal fire and passion, clasping Noctis's wrists above his head, his kiss strong enough to bruise. Noctis wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist, thighs gripping it, making Gladio shudder at the show of force, the way the Omega clung to him.

Gladio thrust his erection into Noctis's, gasping at the friction, growling as Noctis struggled beneath him, trying to stretch up to meet him. Gladio bit the shell of Noctis's ear, the lobe, mouthed at Noctis's jawline, trailing down to where Ignis's mark was. 

Noctis stilled. 

'Easy, baby,' Gladio reassured as he heard the rumbles coming from Noctis's chest, protective of his new bond mark.

'Trust me?'

'Always.'

Gladio ran his tongue over Ignis's mark, hands gripping Noctis's thighs, pulling him closer.

'Ignis is the only Alpha I'll recognise, the only one worthy of you.' Gladio rubbed his chin over it, proving to Noctis that he accepted Ignis's claim, bonding them as pack. 

Threat averted, Noctis's scent slammed back into them with tidal force. 

Gladio flipped Noctis over, pressing him facedown in the bed, nudging apart his legs with his knees. His tongue trailed the Omega's spine, feeling the dips, the groves, bumps of skin where his scar was. Trembles shook through Noctis, his gasps stifled by the bed. This close, Gladio could see the Omega's slick across the back of his thighs, and his stomach lurched with an all-encompassing need to taste. 

Iron will made him pull away. Regardless of Noctis being in heat, the prince's focus to get his other Alpha to bond with him, Gladio still needed to ask, needed to make sure. 

'Please. Let me taste you?' Gladio's voice was breathless, a whine.

Noctis looked over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and nodded.

Gladio spread Noctis's cheeks, tongue thrusting forward, moaning at the submission, the control he had over the Omega.

Noctis's hands scrabbled in the sheets, but he tried to remain still, even when Gladio slid his hands under his hips, lifting him away from the mattress, making it easier for him to plunge his tongue into Noctis's body. Noctis kept whimpering his name, moans feverous. The other Alpha had already done an excellent job of preparing Noctis, so there wasn't much for Gladio to worry about.

He took his time, savouring Noctis, his slick making Gladio's erection pulsate painfully. He made sure his mate enjoyed it, proving to himself and Noctis that he could be just as attentive as he what he thought Ignis was. Noctis made a desperate pleading sound, trying to move away. Nails gripped Gladio's forearms, drawing blood. The Alpha moved away in an instant, moving so he could see Noctis's face. 

The Omega's head whipped around. 'Now,' Noctis gasped. 'Make me yours, Gladio.' He rubbed his luscious ass against Gladio's throbbing cock.

Hands cupped Noctis's ass, fingers bruising. 'Like this? Sure?' This position wasn't going to be tender or romantic.

Noctis snarled and Gladio flinched at the stinging bite he received to the lip. 

'Am I your Omega or not?' Noctis challenged. 

Gladio sheathed himself in one solid thrust, Noctis's eyes rolling back in his head at the raw display of power, of dominance. 

'You're mine,' Gladio swore, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. His hand tangled in the back of Noctis's hair, tugging back, forcing Noctis to bend, to expose his neck. The bed protested the pounding, creaking under the assault. 

His teeth grazed the side of Noctis's neck, biting down enough for Noctis to feel it, but not breaking the skin. Paying no attention to the frenzied pleas from the Omega, Gladio let go of Noctis's hair, moving his mouth from his neck to suck a mark between shoulder blades. He spread the Omega's legs, searching for the spot that would make him scream.

'Harder!' Noctis ordered, shifting, trying to get his legs under him. Gladio hauled him up by the hips onto his knees, making Noctis present himself on all fours. Gladio had succumbed to the impenetrable cloud of Noctis's heat, yet a small part of his rational brain remained, holding him back, not wanting to hurt Noctis.

'Gladio!' Noctis snapped, looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in fury. 'Fuck me the way you want, the way we both want, or I'm going back to Ignis!' Noctis threatened, crying out as Gladio snapped his hips in aggressively at the mention of Ignis.

'You want it rough, baby? Want to feel what an Alpha can do for you?' Gladio teased, thrusting his hips brutally, shoving Noctis a few centimetres up the bed.

'I'm gonna make you come without touching you,' Gladio promised, grabbing Noctis's thighs and lifting him from the bed, flush against his chest, supporting Noctis as he brought him down without mercy on his cock. 

'Alpha!' Noctis looped his arms around Gladio's neck, tilting his own for easy access, begging Gladio to sink his teeth into it. Noctis gave no mind to how Gladio manipulated his body, the Alpha praising whatever Astral that was listening that he had a mate that was this flexible. Noctis's legs were obscenely spread, the Omega's erection weeping and bouncing on his stomach as he was moved.

It would be a good position for Ignis to join in, Gladio had the stray thought, perhaps to suck Noctis at the same time, or just to watch their Omega spread open and willing to be roughly fucked. He wanted Ignis to watch, his perfect untouchable prince, the Omega he placed on a pedestal a hot, begging mess.

'Gladio!' Noctis screamed as he came, thrusting his neck into Gladio's mouth. Gladio roared, scaring himself at the depth of his emotion, teeth sinking into Noctis's flesh, binding them. A flash of blue streaked across the back of his eyelids, branding him, searing deep across his soul. He gasped, his body thrusting a few more times into Noctis's willing body before he could no longer move, his knot sealing them together.

He could feel Noctis. Not just the Omega's knees trembling over his elbows, the way he gasped for breath. Gladio could feel a mirror mirage of pain in his own neck, the force of his own jaw. Copper snaked across his tongue, a sign that Gladio needed to let go. He pulled away, guilt nagging at him as he saw the wound on Noctis's neck.

Gingerly, he laid them both down, spooning Noctis while they waited for Gladio's knot to ease.

'That was fucking amazing,' Gladio leant up, brushing Noctis's sweaty hair from his face, leaving a kiss under his ear. He couldn't help himself, reaching out to rub his finger over his own mark, snatching it back when Noctis flinched in pain.

'I've heard sex with an Omega usually is,' Noctis didn't open his eyes, chest still heaving.

There were deeper words behind that.

'Noctis.' Gladio gathered the Omega to him, resting his forehead in-between Noctis's shoulder blades. 'I swore you an oath, as shield to the future king. That means everything to me, it's who I am. But,' he tilted Noctis's head back, careful of the odd angle. 'I'll make you another promise, as an Alpha to his Omega. I will protect you, keep you safe from physical and emotional harm. I will provide for you, and any young you bear our pack, regardless of them being biologically mine or Iggy's. And-'

Gladio paused, using his finger to brush away the wetness in Noctis's eyes. 'As a man, as me to you, just Noctis... you have my devotion, and my love...always.' 

'I love you too, Gladio.'

The Alpha looked up as the door opened, Ignis silently moving through the room and waiting beside the bed, eyes green with worry. 

'I can feel...it's intense... the bond. I needed to come to him.'

Gladio pulled back the covers, allowing Ignis in.

The Alphas remained quiet while their Omega drifted off to sleep, curling themselves around him. When he was certain Noctis was asleep, Gladio eased himself from Noctis's body, pushing up onto one elbow, looking down at the pair in the bed.

Maintaining eye contact, Gladio watched as Ignis let his hand drift over to Noctis's neck, where Gladio's mating mark was. Gladio felt nothing but pride at the mark, surprised not to feel angry at Ignis touching it. The advisor moved closer, rubbing his jaw over Gladio's mark, reaffirming their pack bond.

'I still can't quite believe it,' Ignis murmured.

'Me neither.' Gladio reached out for the other Alpha. They shared a moment of simply looking at each other before they nuzzled each other. 'You might not be an Omega, but you're important to me, Ignis. I've sworn myself to Noctis and now I swear to you, I'll help you keep him safe, guard and cherish any young he bears us. I'll keep you safe too,' Gladio whispered the last part.

'I have little to offer you except my council. I will endeavour to provide for you both, help you keep him in line, give my life for the pack if needed. I promise to take care of you too.' Ignis smiled at him. 'I love Noctis, with every fibre of my being. It would be remiss of me not to mention my fondness for you also, my contentment in the formation of our pack.' 

Ignis looked down at Noctis. 

'I meant it when I said I'll find a way out of this, Gladio. They will not mate Noctis off to Niflheim. If we have to go to war, so be it.' Ignis's eyes blazed as he brought his gaze to Gladio's. 

'Maybe then we'll be able to destroy whoever hurt him. Fuck the peace treaty, let's do that now,' Gladio rumbled.

Neither moved, knowing just how empty the threat was. 

They turned as one back to the Omega, sleeping blissfully unaware, their marks branded on his skin.


End file.
